Falling Stars
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Gaea and the titans and giants are attempting at reconstruction. With that growing turmoil, the greek and roman camps try to unite together to stop the oncoming destruction. Can they save it? Or will Head Girl Jezebelle and Praetor Greene be destroyed and the Blood of Olympus spilt? SYOC/SYOT/SYOI CLOSED
1. Form Prologue

A/N: As some of you may notice, not all of my stories are finished. Well, this one will not be starting for a while (3-4 weeks), so please send in your submissions. All will be used! Not all will be main, I need like 9-11 main characters.

Let's start with where it is right now, it is about 80 years after Gaea was defeated, Percy Jackson died of a heart attack, Annabeth Chase currently is in a hospital, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Frank are dead. Hazel is living with Hades in his palace, blah blah blah. So, Annabeth and Hazel are alive, everyone else is dead! PLEASE NONE OF THEIR CHILDREN, they would be like 40's at the youngest. Oh, so grandchildren? No. Please. No descendants, if I come across one, it will not be chosen, I can guarantee that.

POV (Since Dionysus is gone up to Olympus, there are now Head Boy and Head Girl, seems logical) Head Boy Finn Ansley (Son of Poseidon, may make sense to you people.)

"Jezebelle?" I ask creeping into the Hera cabin, where she stays because she is her daughter. If that wasn't obvious, why else would I be in there, that place is dang creepy!

When I don't hear a reply, I slowly walk forward and see her bed is messy and no one is there. Vacant. Maybe she got up early, and unlike the perfectionist she is she left her bed messy. Like that would ever happen. Now in panic, I run out of the Hera cabin and look around the strawberry fields, yelling her name and searching for her.

"Chiron!" I shout running into the Big House.

"What is it, Finn?" Chiron asks, not looking up from whatever he's looking at.

"Jezebelle. She's gone." I say frantically, trying to get him to give me just something about where she went.

"Gone? How gone?" Chiron asks me looking at me now, seriously considering what I have to say.

"Umm, I don't know. I went to her cabin this morning to tell her that we have to do an inspection this morning, and her bed was messy. Her bed is never messy! I looked everywhere for her, shouting her name." I say to him.

"My gods, it can't be happening. We have to call the Roman camp." Chiron says going towards the fountain where he inserts a drachma and a hazy image of Camp Jupiter comes into perspective.

"What's up?" A girl says, coming into view, it's Praetor Greene's second in command, Janice, who is from the Venus cabin.

"Our Head Girl, Jezebelle Hastings daughter of Hera went missing this morning, where is Praetor Greene, we need to talk to him." Chiron says urgently to the girl, who now looks more afraid then when we started the conversation.

"We thought he went to warn you guys. He's missing." Janice says slowly, realizing what's coming.

"Gaea is attempting this again. Blood of Olympus. Why does she have to do this now! We are limited on campers, due to the monsters rising." Chiron says and I stop dead.

"Again?" I ask?

"Yes, Gaea rose many years ago, maybe 80 or 81, but she was supposed to be stopped indefinitely. Obviously, now the Titans and the Giants are rising in different parts of the country. We need two teams, one from the Greek camp and one from the Romans." Chiron tells Janice and me at the same time.

"I will lead the Romans who wish to be apart of this quest, and I presume Head Boy here will lead yours?" Janice says.

"Yes." Chiron answers factually and our signal is cut off, and Chiron's face turns pale.

FORM!  
Name:  
Age:

Greek or Roman?:  
Godly Parent:

Mortal Family (Detailed please.)

Appearance:

Personality:  
Romantic Interests?: (You can tell me this as the story progresses as well.)

Why does Flin want to include your character?:

How will they treat Janice?:  
How will they treat Flin?:  
How will they treat Praetor Greene?:  
How will they treat Jezebelle?:

Normally Wear?:  
Friends?:  
Give me a little fact about their godly parent: (I know most of these, but some I don't know much about):

You can add more to the form, but my saying is 'Quality not Quantity' so do your best! Also, I have rules.

1) 1)NO MARY OR GARY SUES!

2) 2) I will only be accepting 1-2 Big Three kids going into this so please, do not do many

3) 3) I will be accepting minor gods as well, but less maybe 1-2 as well

4) 4)Please try to keep Athena/Ares/Aphrodite kids to a minimum, I will not accept a bunch of one godly parent

5) 5)Try to be realistic

6) 6) No relatives of the characters!

7) 7) And this applies if you want to have a romantic interest with another character. First, PM me or review that you want it with a specific character. Secondly, I will ask that person, and then if they say yes, it will more than likely be allowed. Thirdly, if it is not, you cannot try again, unless they say it is alright after a later date.

8) 8) Have fun! :)


	2. Update (Prologue)

UPDATE 1

Please send in Olympians as well as minor gods please! I also need one child of the big three along with Flin. I would also like boys too! Preferably Zeus or Hades for the big three. I will be accepting 6-7 Greeks and 4-5 Romans (They are less common). Here is a little prologue, it won't be very long.

PROLOGUE (POV Flin)

The next day, I don't do anything, I don't eat or sleep or drink. Instead, I scourge the library in the Athena cabin, looking for anywhere and who would have taken her anywhere.

"Hey," I hear a soft voice and I expect to see an Athena child standing behind me. Instead there is a girl with flowers in her hair and wearing a light green t-shirt and white jeans. Demeter.

"Hi Willow," I reply hoarsely and she leans down next to me.

"You probably should get some sleep, I know Jezebelle is gone, but you have to at least get some sleep and eat, or else you aren't helping her at all," Willow says, her light brown hair lying in front of her face.

"You're probably right," I say and start to walk away.

"Wait!" Someone shouts, and this time it is an Athena kid. Skyler Black, if I believe I am right. "I think I know where they took Jezebelle!"

"Where?" Willow asks and approaches the boy, and he is buried in a book called Mount Othrys.

"A place called Mount Othrys. It was the old home base of the titans, and once the giants started a war by kidnapping Hera. This time they are trying to start a war by kidnapping Hera's daughter, I believe. Also, they took Jupiter's son from the roman camp, which is a boy and a girl which could awake Gaea, mother earth." Skyler explains and I immediately pale. Jezebelle needs to be saved quickly.

"We need to alert Chiron," Willow says and we both run toward the Big House.


	3. Chapter 1: Announcements

A/N: THIS IS CHAPTER ONE! ENJOY! :) From now on you can only send in Romans….

Chapter 1

POV Janice (Second in Command of Camp Jupiter: Daughter of Venus)

I knew that there were going to be horrible things happen at Camp Jupiter when Praetor Greene was captured. I just didn't know that it was going to be bloody and awful toward children of Greece and Athena.

Wendra, a child of Trivia, which is the roman equivalent of Hecate bound the only child of Minerva at camp Jupiter to a chair. I immediately ran toward the person, my purple robes billowing around me. "Stop!" I tell her, and I realize I cannot control this chaos. Not a child of Venus.

"You stop!" Wendra shouts at me and I'm hit by an invisible force. "The Greeks must pay for the seizing of Praetor Greene! Everyone knows they did it!" To my displeasure the romans roar with approval. No, this can't be happening. Not now, not when we have been cooperating so greatly!

The worst thing that could have happened in that possible moment was that she was going to kill both me and the Minerva child. But, the second worst thing did. Wendra gutted the Minerva kid and she fell to the ground with a scream. I have to leave here. I run out by the temple of Bellona and out of Camp Jupiter with hundreds of Romans screaming for the Greeks' death.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood and Daughter of Hera)

I see Praetor Greene beside me, I recognize him from peace talks between camps. Son of Jupiter. I have always been weary of him, I know what Zeus is like. I'm in shackles and so is Andre and we are pushed forwards by people in huge armor. Titans.

"Move forward you miserable maggot," One of them says. Instead of replying, I spit at their feet.

"Much like her mother," One says and I recognize it from the videos back at camp. Hyperion, I believe.

"Say no words against Hera," Greene rumbles, and I'm shocked. I've heard the stories, Zeus never stands up for Hera. Never. I realize I have to quit basing things off of the gods and instead base them off the actual people.

The titans take him to a different cell than they lead me to. Jerks.

POV Juliette Alders (Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek)

I notice how Flin sinks to the lowest he has ever been. I can tell he is heartbroken, but today he is announcing who he will take with him on the journey. I know that it won't just be three people like they normally do. Personally, I don't think three is a lucky number. Rarely all of them come back alive, my lucky numbers are seven and eleven. I walk towards the Big House where they have instated a whole bunch of different stands so then you can watch whoever is down below. I sit with the rest of my cabin, and we have ten girls and three guys at the moment.

"I have selected a group of people to accompany me on the journey to find the Head Girl, Jezebelle, Daughter of Hera. Here they are: Danielle Evo, Daughter of Nemesis, Blake Matthew, Son of Phanes," I look surprised and look at the boy who stands up from his lonely cabin.

"Laurel Fletcher, Daughter of Hecate, Willow Dewly, Daughter of Demeter, Evan James, Son of Zeus, Amber Grace, Daughter of Apollo, Victoria Smith, Daughter of Hecate, Marisol Soleva, Daughter of Eris, Jospeh Simpers, Son of Hermes, Asher Andersen, Son of Athena and Juliette Alders, Daughter of Aphrodite," Flin says, his sea green eyes averted from us.

"We will meet tomorrow in the Big House to leave for California," Flin directs and dismisses us. I guess I'm going to California!

"Juliette!" Someone shouts, and I turn.

It's Asher, the Athena going on the trip. "What?" I ask.

"How are you?" He asks, getting in step with me.

"Fine, yourself?" I ask, hating it already. Politeness.

"I'm alright," He says, leaving towards his cabin.

POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)

That night I dream of Jezebelle hanging in chains from the top of a ceiling, her blonde hair flowing under her. That's when I realize it isn't just a dream. It's reality. Monsters cackle underneath as I see parts of her white dress get scorched off. "Jeze…" I whimper, seeing her scream in pain. She can't hear me.

"Stop!" Someone shouts, and it's the titan leader, Kronos.

"Let the roman join in on the fun," He cackles, and I expect him to appear with Jezebelle on the ceiling. Jezebelle lets out a scream when the roman brings down the knife on her thigh. I wake up, sweating all over and I shakily walk towards the Big House.

A/N: That seems like a good place to stop. Dang Romans, can't trust 'em. That was a bit cruel to go through Jezy… Now, I don't really know what to do with Praetor Greene, or even Janice for that matter. Well, here's a couple questions for you…

What does your character think of Praetor Greene once they find out?  
2\. How do they feel about Jezebelle's torture?

3 How do they treat Flin when he realizes that it was in fact real? Good luck and I can't wait to see the replies!


	4. Chapter 2: On the Way

**A/N: This is the last chapter where it is still open. Only Romans are still accepted. I am glad to hear all of the feedback! :) I do truly appreciate it! In the next couple chapters expect heartbreak, happy times and political movement. I'm sorry if the Romans appear not as represented….**

Chapter 2

POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)  
The next morning I meet those that are coming with me outside the Big House. Willow arrives first with lilies lining her hair, followed by Evan and Amber. Pretty soon all of them have arrived. I eye Marisol, the daughter of Eris suspiciously. The goddess has never been an ally of the gods, and Flin saw no reason why to.

"If we are separated, I will need to elect someone that will lead in my place. I choose three, to balance the power. I choose Amber Grace, Willow Dewly and Juliette Alders," I realize I chose all girls, but it's too late. I trust them the most.

"I expect we will arrive to Jezebelle's location in three days' time, so everyone get in," I say as we all walk toward where a bus was outside Camp Half-Blood.

Amber and himself got into the front seats, him into the driver seat and her into the passenger seat. After about twelve hours of driving they arrive about cross country into the city of Omaha. They drove as fast as they could, and Amber prayed to Hermes to let them go faster than they were. "Okay, boys in one room, girls in another. We only have two rooms, so some will have to sleep on the floor," Flin directs after a long, boring drive of no talking.

Flin lead Evan, Joseph and Asher to the boys room and they had it decided that Evan and Asher would get the bed and Joseph and Flin would sleep on the floor. Flin had no problem with that at all. He couldn't wait to get up in the morning to be leaving and going to get on the way to find Jezebelle. At about 12:00 at night, he wandered downstairs.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the lobby on a couch, his raven colored hair in disarray he heard a voice "Flin? Are you alright?" He sees Amber Smith, the healer on the trip standing in the doorway with her blonde hair cascading down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flin whispers.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" Amber asks, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I guess I do," Flin says, realizing that it's hurting him a lot more than he thought he would.

"I'm sorry. She is a very special girl," Amber says, with a little smile.

"Thank you," Flin whispers and feels like he's falling through reality, falling down through the floor. He slumps to the floor and feels his head swim.

"Flin?" Amber asks, digging in her bag for something. She takes out a bottle of something and a bit of ambrosia. She opens his mouth and pours in some nectar and then puts in ambrosia. It tastes of homemade brownies and a little bit of lemonade after.

Meanwhile, as he lay on the ground, Amber mutters to herself and runs toward the elevator. She comes back with the three boys. "I think it was some kind of mental break down, take him back to your room," She orders.

POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Advisor to the Praetor)

I skirt the edges of the Bellona temple and quickly dash inside. I look around for the clothes they were going to offer to the gods. She had just gotten back from her hairdresser in downtown to dye her hair black instead of blonde. She grabs red clothes and quickly takes off her pink ones and puts them on. She's trying to come across as a child of Bellona of no significance. She has to search for the Praetor, she is honor bound to do so. If she wouldn't it would mean death. But she needs help…

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)

Jezebelle's eyes water with new tears from the pain of the blade. "Traitor," She whispers.

"I'm not a traitor. I'm only protecting New Rome from the threat that grows in the east," Greene says with an air of innocence.

"You are a traitor. We had a treaty. One that I brokered myself," Jezebelle says, her voice catching.

Greene does't reply so Jezebelle presses on. "So you allied with Titans?"

"It was in the best interests of Rome to rid themselves of the stain calling themselves the Greeks. Starting with you, we will wake the Earth Mother," Greene says, his eyes turning from stormy gray to dark brown.

"You will never get to Flin. Never," Jezebelle chokes, realizing the plan. They would wake the Earth Mother without Greene. It was a hoax. They meant to lead the Greeks to find her. She just had to get Flin to somehow not come after her.

"Oh, but we will. He's coming this way with a handful of Greeks at his back. Flin doesn't look in the best of health, the Apollo girl had to feed him some ambrosia," He taunts.

Amber Grace. How couldn't she have known? She begins to see each of the people he would likely pick. "Don't hurt him," Jezebelle sobs.

"You think you even have a chance?" Greene snorts.

**A/N: I think that is a good place to stop. Sorry for the boring Flin parts…I really tried guys. It kind of was a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 3: Rescues

**A/N: I have no school Friday, so I should be able to update then, but this will probably be the last update until then! Thanks! The Roman people will be announced next chapter!**

Chapter 3

**POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)**

We are nearing the place where the titans headquarters is. I have a feeling that it will be a bloodbath. Not a good one either, they will probably kill all of us, and Jezebelle and the Praetor too. When we are almost there, Willow leans over to me. "It'll be okay. I know you're thinking of every possible way it could go wrong, it won't."

"Thanks," I whisper back, and we park along the road. "It will be a long walk up, but we should be okay and be there in less than an hour."

After about an hour's walk we arrive at a big, black stone building. I gulp and start to open the door.

**POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)**

After being freed and sent back into a cell, I realize I am not alone. "What's your name, child?" I ask in a quiet voice to the young girl that is by me. She is in all gray and her gray eyes follow me wherever I am.

"Arianna," She whispers, walking over to me.

"What's your parent?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"Mine's Hera." I continue, maybe she just wanted to know mine.

"I've heard about you. You're the one they're always talking about."

"What's your parent?" I ask again and she this time looks ready to listen.

"Metis." I look surprised, a Titaness as her mother. Metis is very smart, almost smarter than her daughter, Athena.

"Why are you here? They should love you since you are a child of a titan," I say, kneeling down closer to the girl.

"They think Metis is a traitor, she married Zeus and had the smartest child that he has ever had. What's happening?" Arianna says, looking past me at the titans who are trying to hack at something. I see glimmers of hope rise in her eyes.

"Jezebelle!" I hear a shout and my heart lifts.

"Flin!" I scream and I see him dash past the monsters and Titans and he uses something to open the door.

I run into his arms and I'm crying, tears silently running down my face. I also see half-bloods standing behind him, the titans nowhere in sight. "Where'd they go?" I ask, my smile disappearing.

"They ran," A girl says, and I realize who it is, the daughter of Aphrodite, Juliette.

"Where's the Praetor?" One of the boys speaks up, and its Joseph from the Hermes cabin. My heart stops cold when I see Marisol from the Eris cabin, why would Flin take her?

"The Praetor is a traitor," I say wincing, and staggering to the ground. The pain pills are wearing off. The full force of the wound is starting again.

"What?" One of them says, crestfallen. Willow from the Demeter cabin's face is so sad that I wish I could do something.

"He sliced me," I say, pointing to my leg and Amber from Apollo rushes forward and gets behind me.

"Let's get her out of here," Evan rumbles and I agree and Flin and Amber help me walk.

Blake, Juliette, Evan, Willow, Laurel and Victoria stand on one side of me while Marisol, Joseph, Asher and Danielle are on my other side, all of them have blades drawn. Amber is helping me walk while digging in her pocket for something. I eye Marisol while we continue to walk. I have a feeling that she won't be very nice when I need anyone most.

"We're almost out," Flin whispers in my ear and I face his sea green eyes.

**POV SWITCH: Danielle Evo (Daughter of Nemesis)**

I see Blake disappear first, and I whisper in Flin's ear that Blake is gone. Then I realize, we are not alone in the room. "Monsters." I whisper.

The monsters charge forward and I see them lose Jezebelle in the chaos. She falls to the ground, her white dress fanning out around her. A huge snake-like thing faces off with Flin less than fifteen feet away, Amber is fighting a huge Cyclops farther away than Flin. Willow is trying to get wheat to grow to confuse the enemies, but to no avail. Blake reappears and disappears throughout the thing, making me be a bit worried. I back up towards Jezebelle, she looks like she's awake.

Asher and Juliette are fighting a circle of enemies that surround them and seem to be doing okay. "Jezebelle!" I whisper fantically, and Amber has finally dispatched of the Cyclops and is running towards me. "Get her out of here!" I tell Amber.

I dash into the battle and immediately almost run back out. Massive spiders are everywhere. How did they all get here? "Retreat!" I screech and I immediately see some run out the front doors. I only see a couple left. Myself, Evan is trying to blast a Cyclops that is trying to get at Willow and Laurel, Flin is battling the snake thing still and Marisol is trying to help Flin.

"Get out!" I scream and Marisol runs this time, and Evan finishes the Cyclops and those three run out. "Flin!"

Flin hesitantly runs after me and we dash past the black steps. I lunge into the front seat and turn on the engine. I floor the gas pedal and start to go.

**POV Amber Grace (Daughter of Apollo)**

Flin, Willow, Jezebelle and I sit in the trunk and I am trying to put herbs on Jezebelle's wounds to heal them. "It's deep. It'll take a while to heal. We just need to get back to camp." I say looking at the hideous gash in her leg.

Willow almost looks like she's going to throw up, but she wants to be here for her friend. Flin takes a bottle of water and opens it and focuses the water on the wound. I watch in puzzlement as the wound slowly goes away. "How'd you do that!" I say.

"Son of Poseidon does certain things," Flin says and he grins. I notice that it wasn't like it has been before, less sad and more happy, more joyful now that Jezebelle is here. It's like he's a new person.

Jezebelle's eyes flutter open and a smile goes across her pale face. "I'll leave you two," I pull on Willow's arm.

Willow and I climb over the seats and we scoot in, trying not to squish people. Evan fake gags and I glare at him. "It's normal," Willow whispers harshly. Danielle's driving could use some work, but for the most time we were under the speed limit. We stop in the middle of the night at a motel and we each get our own room since it is such a small town.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that I have no romans in here and believe me, I have a plan since Jezebelle is back! Okay, if you want to continue to be in this story, you HAVE to answer this question, otherwise your out. Got it? C: Okay, here it is**

**There will be 4 different quests to get rid of the titans, four people will be leading them…**

**Janice**

**Jezebelle**

**Praetor Greene (Remember, not many know of his traitorous move)**

**Flin**  
**Choose which one you would like to go with, and maybe they will. It depends on how much I like the character and which one it would fit well with. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 4: Rekindling

A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TODAY! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 3 GO BACK AND READ IT.

Chapter 4

POV Juliana Isles (Roman, Daughter of Somnia)

I fall asleep, only to stalk on others' dreams. This is one of the better things about being a daughter of Somnia. I look around the room and see that there is many in the room. Which one do I choose? I walk over to one and have a devilish grin on my face. I promptly grab the sphere that is above his head and smash it against the ground and my surroundings fade.

I see him, the person that I have smashed. He is standing, helpless as a girl with a white dress is getting beat by a whip. He's straining against the chains that hold him back, and I realize he cannot do anything. I recognize him now. It's Flin, the Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood and the girl is Jezebelle, the Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood. It tickles my curiosity as I find a sphere and he turns his head toward me. He sees me and I immediately smash the sphere and I am gone.

I look at the girl that I am now going to go to her ream for. It's the Head Girl, Jezebelle. I smash the sphere and immediately I notice that we are lost. It's the amazon in South America and we are along the river. She looks around and sees Flin. She sighs and runs toward him, but a knife goes into her. Her eyes go wide with shock and I am back in the sphere room. She must have woken up. I go to bed now, after seeing the dream.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

I wake up, panting and I realize that I am back in the Hera cabin. I sigh in relief and wrap a white robe around me and get in my fox slippers. I walk outside and around camp Half-Blood. I swear I saw a girl in my dream, but I cannot be for sure. I stop at the Poseidon cabin and walk in through the door that was implanted. "Flin," I whisper, shaking his shoulder.

He turns toward me, groaning and starting to get up. "What?"

"I had a nightmare," I whisper and now he's sitting up and I realize he's not wearing a shirt. I can practically feel myself blush.

He pats the spot next to him and I sit down. "What was it about?" He asks, yawning.

"I was lost in the Amazon and then you killed me, and there was this girl, well, I thought there was this girl that was following me," I say plainly, lying against the head rest.

"What did she look like?" Flin asks, putting his arm around me.

"She had brownish hair, with eyes that seemed to follow you and a smirk," I say. "I can't help but wonder why did you ask?"

"I had someone like that too, in my dream just now," He murmurs against my hair.

"Was it a child of Hypnos, do you think?" I ask, confused.

"I didn't really think so. Maybe a roman?" Flin suggests.

"Probably. They usually do that sort of thing," I say, leaning against him.

I turn and look into his sea green eyes. "I think that this may suggest that we may be more than friends?" He says, and I laugh a bit.

"Probably. My mother would kill me if she knew though." I reply and I feel him laugh again. But it is true.

"Yeah, more than likely Poseidon would too. I have a feeling that we won't be at camp for much longer," He says.

"What? Why?" I say.

"The titans. The gods will send us after them before going after them themselves. Since when have the gods not tried heroes before themselves?" Flin whispers and I cannot help but agree.

"That's true," As I say it I see the sun begin to rise in the distance. Dawn is approaching. "Should we go to the Big House?"

"Sounds like a plan," He says and I get up.

I just stand there like a crazy person. "Um…I need to change. I would like a little privacy," Flin mutters after he stands and I realize with a horrific blush that he's just wearing underwear.

"Oh. Right." I say and dash out and go toward the big House.

A/N: Second chapter today, second reminder. I decided that they had one chapter to be fluffy because they deserved it. It was short, I know, but this is the last chapter probably until Wednesday or Friday. Bye!


	7. Chapter 5 The Path of Hera

**A/N: False alarm again…sorry. I was sick today so I had time to write a chapter! And again, I will put the Romans in this chapter! The SYOC is officially CLOSED.**

Chapter 5- Why is it so hard to breathe?

POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Second in Command of Camp Jupiter)

I gather a small group of Romans together. I had received word from the Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood that I needed to take people to Vatican City to activate something. She said don't take too many people. So I didn't.

"You're here because I trust you and you are coming with me. We will also need to pick up some Greeks from New York on our way." I say facing them. Eboni Ashers, daughter of Trivia is on my left, and Juliana Isles on her other side.

"How many Greeks will we be picking up?" Eboni asks, puzzled.

"A lot, three or four. But I trust them, and we have to get out of here soon," I say ushering them forward. I hear rustling and I slam them into a small hiding place.

"Janice, what a pleasure to finally see you," Praetor Greene says standing behind me.

I slowly turn and his sword is drawn. "What are you doing?" I ask, paralyzed.

"I saw you talked to the foolish Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood and you are part of the activation sequence as well," Greene says and slowly push my hands farther down, and wield one of my knives.

"You cannot attack your Praetor," Greene says with a daring smile on his face.

"I can if he has committed treason," I say, lifting my leg up and kicking his face. "Go! Go!" I scream at Eboni and Juliana.

Juliana starts running immediately and I have to help Eboni up. "Get out of here!" Juliana says, getting Eboni's other arm.

"That won't hold him for long," Janice says, her brown hair is now a mess as they continue running. Venus is not as cowardly as everyone thinks she is.

"That was brave," Juliana says with an air of appreciation and this time Janice accepts it. She smiles at the girl and continues running. They reach the car where their plane tickets to New York are waiting.

"Shall we?" Eboni says with a smile. We each take a ticket and we drive to the local apirport to leave for New York.

POV Asher Andersen (Son of Athena, Head of Athena cabin)

They immediately called a cabin leader meeting in which I had to quickly get ready to go to. All of the cabins are represented now, and they even have a hall for it. There are almost thirty three seats now I believe, and the Olympians aren't the only ones represented.

I sit down in the Athena chair which is right beside Demeter and Aphrodite chairs. At the head of the table is Chiron in the center chair, on his right is Flin and immediately they start to talk.

"We need to send out teams! Janice and her group are already on her way." Flin says.

"But we cannot risk hurting Miss Jezebelle once again after last time. It would be too dangerous," Chiron dismisses.

"I can decide whether or not I can handle things. If I would indeed be hurt in this quest, it would be in for the better of the camp and the gods," Jezebelle snaps.

"Fine. But be warned Jezebelle, your mother is in a great time of needing you right now, and if you are unable to get to your activation point you have to have someone that will be willing to activate it," Chiron says eyeing her and I see Jezebelle pale. I know she knows what he is talking about. But I can't prove it.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

Chiron dismisses the council and I get off my chair. I look around for Flin before realizing he probably left. I hang back to wait for someone and then I see Willow from Demeter coming my way. "Want to come talk with me in the Demeter cabin?" Willow asks with a way too big smile on her face. Something's just not right…

"Why? I have to find Flin first," I say, trying to look around her as I saw a swish of blue.

"Just to talk," Willow says, moving wherever my head goes.

"What are you doing?" I ask, putting my hands at my hips.

"Nothing," She says with an innocent look on her face.

Jezebelle walks forward, and moves Willow out of her way. She gasps and Willow's face melts from a smile to a dark grimace. Jezebelle stumbles back before realizing she cannot show anything. No one can know how she feels. Juliette from Aphrodite and Flin were holding hands, walking away from them. "I'm so, so sorry," Willow whispers to Jezebelle.

Jezebelle doesn't answer, just turns and heads the other direction. Her hair flows behind her as she approaches the Hera cabin. She flops onto her bed and starts to sleep. "_Daughter. Daughter." _A voice echoes in Jezebelle's mind.

"What?" Jezebelle asks as she sees a woman in a white gown and dark brown hair.

"I am the goddess Hera. I have come to warn you of the dangers ahead. And to give you this." Hera says, taking out a silver coin from her pocket.

Jezebelle takes it and looks at it. It has a blue glowing peacock in the middle. "You must follow the path of Hera. You have to settle a score that was never settled. It will be the hardest thing you have ever faced. He is more powerful than Kronos or even Zeus. Be very, very careful, and head into the Ancient Lands. Start on your path to Russia with your team, then appoint Willow from Demeter to lead your quest and leave to Rome. It will be very dangerous, daughter. No one has survived a fight with him as a mortal." Hera says and fades from the dream.

Jezebelle wakes up and looks at the silver coin with the blue peacock on the front lying in her lap. She has to make sure that Willow is going with her. And tht her emotions stay out of the way while she gets to Rome.

**A/N: I felt good writing that chapter. The Path of Hera is like the Mark of Athena, if you kind of got that… Flin is kind of half-cheating on Jezebelle and Janice is embarking on a very dangerous trek across the United States to go to Camp Half-Blood and continue the activation process.**

** I need these questions answered if at all possible…**

**1\. In a fight between Jezebelle and Flin whose side would your character support?**

**2\. If your character would be with Jezebelle to go to Russia, what would they say about her going away to the Ancient Lands…**

**3\. Who do you think Jezebelle faces when she gets to the Ancient Lands?**


	8. Chapter 6: The Smack Down

A/N: Hullo, the Path of Hera is about to begin! Be ready for a big smack down right in the middle of camp between two of your favorite characters! …and the show begins…

Chapter 6

POV Evan James (Son of Zeus)

I wake up to the sounds of shouting that seem to rattle the whole cabin. I get up and quickly throw on an orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and dash out of the cabin. In the front of the big House, all I can see is a blur of white and blue. The whole camp seems to be fanned out in a circle around them. Another girl, in a pink robe is closer to them than the rest. The white blur dashes toward the pink robed girl and starts shouting in her face. I walk forward and see Asher is running toward me, and he is trying to hold back the white girl.

"How dare you! How dare you!" Jezebelle shrieks at the girl in pink. It's Juliette, the girl from Aphrodite.

"How dare I what?" She simpers in a voice that almost makes me feel bad for her.

"You know what you did! You know what you did!" She repeats and gets out of Asher's arms and this time runs at the blue person. It's Flin. I dash to get in the middle of them.

"What's going on?" I ask as Willow from the Demeter cabin runs to my side.

"This one," Jezebelle gestures toward Juliette. "Violated rules of the cabins, disrupting the cabins around her in the middle of the night."

"What exactly did she do?" Willow asks, her brow knit in confusion.

"I don't even want to say it, it would stain my pride so badly," Jezebelle spits.

"You, come with me," Willow says, her eyes narrowed and grabs Juliette's arm and yanks her away and Laurel and Amber follow them.

"On the other hand," Evan smiles deviously, facing Flin. "I'll let her deal with you." And steps away from Flin and releases Jezebelle.

Jezebelle stands above Flin, his green eyes pleading with her. But the eyes I saw on that girl were definitely not forgiving. "I will never, ever forgive you for what you did today." Jezebelle says, and I see tears streaming form her eyes as she walks away.

POV Juliette (Daughter of Aphrodite, head of Aphrodite cabin)

I just grin sweetly as we walk away. Damage is done now. "What in the sick, cruel head of yours decided what you did was right?" The Apollo girl, Amber says.

"Just the right amount of destruction is needed to make everything right," Juliette says smiling icily. Willow just massages her forehead before looking back up at Juliette.

"You aren't a daughter of Aphrodite. And if you are, you are a very, very bad interpretation of her," Willow says, just figuring it out.

"Of course I'm not Aphrodite! I am much, much more powerful than that daft goddess," I snort.

POV Willow (Daughter of Demeter, head of Demeter cabin)

"You're the daughter of…her," I say realizing it. She is the daughter of someone much more powerful than we had ever thought possible.

"Yes, the daughter of Mother Earth," Juliette says and my eyes go wide. She lays her hands against the floor of the Demeter cabin and the earth starts to overrun us. I start to make vines grow on her legs, but I am not adept enough to fully battle her on my own. Amber is struggling against the mud that is trying to envelope her.

Laurel Fletcher from Hecate stands in the doorway and her eyes go wide. She holds out her hands and the mud splatters off of Amber. Amber rushes at Juliette, but she has faded into the earth and reappears about twenty yards away. "Get her!" Amber shouts.

Laurel seems to be a bit out of breath from breaking Amber free, so she instead turns to me and I feel the mud wrapping around my throat. I try to breathe, but I can't and Laurel blasts the mud away and falls to the floor. "I need a medic!" I shout roughly.

"I'm right here!" Amber snaps.

"Oh. Right," I say giggling a bit and she checks her pulse and fins out she is still breathing and all, but used a bit too much magic.

Flin headed back to his cabin and Evan personally made sure he got there after we found out that Juliette's mom was Gaea. I retired to the Demeter cabin and Amber spent the night healing Laurel after her display of magic. It all seemed to be going well..

A/N:  
Whatcha think of Juliette's sudden change of allegiance?:

THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED TONIGHT!

And: What did you think of the Flin/Jezebelle smack down?:


	9. Chapter 7: Repairing

A/N: This will be a calm before the storm type of chapter, its basically a repairing things chapter…thanks! BY THE WAY! This is the second chapter tonight, so if you have not read chapter 6, go do so now!

Chapter 7

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

I feel like it is my duty to tell Flin that Juliette was a daughter of Gaea, but I am not sure how. So, after supper I head over to the Poseidon cabin where he is sitting off the deck of the cabin. "Here to yell at me some more?" Flin says, facing me.

"No. Just to tell you something," I say, dangling my feet off the edge.

"What is it?" Flin asks, his eyebrow knit in confusion. Or worry, I'm not sure.

"It's about Juliette," I say carefully and his expression turns stony again.

"If you tell me that she is a…never mind," Flin says and I know what he was going to say. Well, it was true, but I cannot exactly say it out loud, my mother would murder me where I stand.

"She isn't a daughter of Aphrodite. She's Gaea's child," I say, my blue eyes fixed on his. Flin's eyes go wide and then he stares at the water. "It's okay," I persist.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to see through it," He whispers. He puts his head in his hands and I almost feel bad for him. But not quite, I still wanted to run the point home and hit a home run.

"She almost killed Willow and Amber. If it wasn't for Laurel, they would both be dead. Laurel herself might not make it through," I say plainly, and he looks up at me.

"You're kidding," He whispers, sitting closer to me. I can't help but notice how his hands are shaking like he's either very cold or nervous.

"No, you can go see Laurel in the hospital wing if you want to," I say, waving in the general direction of the hospital wing.

Flin doesn't say anything, just sits there like a shell of himself. "They're okay. It wasn't your fault," I whisper to him.

"It was my fault," He says harshly "I was the one who made her be so pressured that she had to tell who she was! It was my fault. All of this. I should be banished or executed or something," Flin continues, his eyes wetting with tears.

"Flin. You know I would never, ever let that happen to you, or to anybody at camp. Everyone deserves a second chance," I say, propping his head up to face me.

"I don't. I shouldn't lead this quest to the White House. The activation will have to go without me," Flin says, and I see everything that he has stood for all of these years slip away. Memories of him and I in the past six years flood through me. Flin and I sitting at the Hera table at lunch and then being scolded by Dionysus. Him and me picking strawberries and then throwing them at each other. It all catches up to me in one instant.

"Fin. I know you're a lot of things, but you are definitely not a coward," I say hesitantly.

"Fin?" He asks quizzically.

"I thought I'd try it. Is it a no?" I say with a small smile on my face.

"No, I like it," Fin smiles at me.

"Let's go take a walk," I say offering him my hand once I stand up.

"Okay," Fin smiles at me, taking my hand and twisting his fingers around mine.

We walk towards the strawberry fields and I smile at him in the dim light. I still see the pain in his eyes as we walk silently across the fields. "Ever thought we would be doing this six years ago?" He asks.

I remember the day I got here very vividly. I was only 11 and I was very scared after I had seen my satyr with goat legs. I had arrived and at camp fire I met Flin. He told me he was the son of Poseidon and had the power to change the water and things. I was very astounded by it and told him that there was no way he could do it. That night, I was claimed by the marriage goddess and everyone was shocked.

Flin and I met in private that night for him to show me the water trick that he knew. He ended up splashing me in the face with a burst of water. "What are you thinking about?" He asks me softly and it shakes me out of my daydream.

"The day we met," I say smiling.

Before I can do anything, he starts leaning in and I cannot help but wonder if this is what happened with Juliette. I may never know. He softly kisses me and I grin against him. I hear soft chuckles in the background. "Seems like we're being watched," I say softly and he grins.

"Well, we can't control everything can we?" He whispers.

I turn and Flin blasts water in the direction of the giggling. Out comes Joseph from Hermes, Willow from Demeter, Laurel from Hecate and Amber from Apollo. "Not cool!" Flin complains.

Willow just has an angry look on her face from the water blast and Amber is trying to dry herself off. Joseph is still silently snickering, which causes another blast of water in his face.

Pretty soon there is a power fight, which leaves me drenched, with my sleeves on my shirt ripped off and my nose hanging a few feet in front of me. "Laurel! I would like my nose!" I complain.

"Fine," She snickers and puts it back on.

"The right way would be appreciated," I say.

She twists it to where it is supposed to be. "I'm going to call it a night," I yawn.

"Me too," Willow groans and starts to walk back to her cabin. Flin aims water at her back and she goes down with a thud. I roar with laughter.

A/N: I thought we needed a good patching up there XD

Questions:

How do they feel about Juliette's parentage:

Are they happy that Jezebelle and Flin are getting along?:

Yay! Your welcome… XD


	10. Chapter 8: The Threat

Chapter 8

POV Janice (Praetor in training, Daughter of Venus)

We make it to New York and I lead Juliana and Eboni to Camp Half-Blood. We arrive on Half-Blood Hill and enter. Instantly, tons of demi-gods swarm us and I feel as if I am going to die, being surrounded by these many people. I see Jezebelle, the head girl and Daughter of Hera hurrying toward me, trying to get rid of the crowd. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" Jezebelle says, motioning for people to make a path.

POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)

I follow Jezebelle through the path and I see a girl in ragged brown clothes, with a long brown ponytail and two others with her. "Janice?" I ask confused.

"Yes, I am here for the quest to begin," She says with a smile. "The Praetor should be here soon too,"

As if reading our minds, the Praetor in his purple cloak rides up next with a Hades looking kid with him. "What are we going to do?" He rumbles and I see Jezebelle visually pale.

"We have to hold a meeting, let's go," I say, motioning for the Romans to follow us. We head toward the hall where we meet with the romans, and there are four chairs sitting in the room. We sit down at the table, me to the left of Jezebelle and across from the Praetor.

"It's obvious that we need to access the activation points. Those should be in Washington D.C., the Kremlin, Vatican City and the Underworld," Janice says, laying out a magicked map.

"I think the Praetor should take the Underworld. He is the oldest after all, and has the most experience," Jezebelle. I now see what they are doing. Jezebelle is trying to counter Greene's power with her own and has logical reasoning to back her.

"That seems like a fair reason," I agree and Janice nods.

"Alright," The Praetor agrees, but I see him pale a little bit. He is a son of Jupiter and doesn't like the Underworld.

"I'll take the White House," I say and that leaves the girls to decide which one in Europe they will take.

"I can get the Kremlin," Jezebelle gulps and Janice nods.

"What do these activation points do exactly?" I ask Janice and she looks at the map a moment before saying.

"They will delay the Earth Mother from waking a little while longer. It will very much help us in this. But we will need demi-gods from both camps to help us," Janice tells us, pointing at the different activation points.

"I'll go find my people," Jezebelle says, getting up from her chair.

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)

I shakily get up from my chair and start for the door. I can't stand to be in the same room as Greene for too much time. Walking out of the hall, I walk towards the Apollo cabin. I know exactly who I want first. "Amber!" I call, and she comes running.

"What?" Amber asks breathlessly.

"I would like you to come with me to the Kremlin," I smile and she does too and accepts.

"Let's go find the others," I say and we start to walk the opposite way. We reach the Demeter cabin and Willow accepts too and walks with us.

"There should be a couple more," I say quietly and they both smile and nod.

Not that much distance away, we reach the Nemesis cabin where we see a giant scale in front of it. "Danielle?" Willow calls and she comes out.

Danielle quickly hears our plan and says that she would be willing to come with us to Russia. "Just one more person," I whisper and we all start to walk towards one of the bigger cabins. Asher from Athena also accompanies us.

That is our group, Amber, Willow, Danielle, Asher and me.

POV Janice (Praetor in Training, Daughter of Venus)

We already have our two Romans, Eboni and Juliana. The others, I set out to find them. I have Laurel from the Hecate cabin, and her half-sister Victoria, also from Hecate. Also from the Roman camp, I have Gareth from Trivia, which is weird because then I have three Hecate people basically. We had to also go to another Greek cabin, the Hermes cabin to pick up a laughing Joey from there. So, that is our group, Eboni, Juliana, Laurel, Victoria, Gareth, Joey and me.

POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)

I set out after Janice and Jezebelle and cannot help but go to the Phanes cabin where Blake is sitting in there alone. "Quest?" I ask, well you can't blame me for summing it up. I don't like to take too much time.

He agrees and we leave the building and set off after our next person. Marisol from the Eris cabin agrees to come with us, and I can't blame her for wanting to get out of that gloomy cabin. Also, we pick up a war-like girl from Bellona at the table in the Big House, and that is all for us. Blake, Marisol, Erica and I are heading out for the White House tomorrow.

POV Praetor Greene (Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Son of Jupiter)

Setting out to find some greeks seemed like the worst thing I wanted to do that day, but I did it anyway. Along with a couple Romans named Skylar Absodel from Bellona and Jason Lance and he is a son of Pluto. I try to find the stupid Greeks that would come with me. The only Greek that I have to find is one named Fallon who is from the Hephaestus cabin. I found out she isn't very nice. That is all for our group, Skylar, Jason, Fallon and I.

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)

After telling each of the people in my group that it was late enough that we will leave tomorrow. I start to walk back to the Hera cabin before being stopped by Praetor Greene. He grips my arm hard and I wince. "What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Stopping you," He replies, his stormy eyes focusing on my icy ones.

"I know what you did. I know that the others believe your lying story, but I was there and I am not easily brainwashed," I snarl, my blonde hair in a loose braid.

"Oh, that is a pity. That means that you will have to die. But that is conveniently already planned out for you," Greene says, practically pushing against me.

"How do you already know so much?" I say quietly.

"Go look up 'Hera's worst enemy Greek Mythology' and see what comes up. That's the one you'll face," he smiles brightly and thankfully Greene lets go of me and I run back to my cabin.

I arrive and get back into the cabin and I throw myself onto the computer. I quickly type in Hera's greatest enemy in Greek Mythology. I almost pass out in my chair. The name stands out so badly, I wish I could fall off and die. Heracles.

A/N:

What do you think of Jezebelle vs. Heracles?:

What do you think will happen between them?:

How will Flin react to these?:


	11. Chapter 9: Janice's Trouble

A/N: I don't have school today! So expect an update! So if I don't, nag me. Nag me a lot.

Chapter 9

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

The next morning, I brave heading toward the Poseidon cabin. It is at the crack of dawn so no one is awake yet. She peers into the cabin and walks toward where Flin is sleeping. Why does she always come now? It always seems like it. Probably because no one will hear and it is safer than in the daytime. "Flin," Jezebelle says, shaking his shoulder.

"What?" Flin moans, slowly sitting up.

"I just wanted to tell you something about me going to Russia. I may not exactly make it the whole way," Jezebelle says, nervously looking at the ground.

"What do you mean, not make it the whole way?" Flin says, now completely awake and is looking quite scared.

I lead him toward the edge of the cabin where we sit on the edge of the cabin, me in a white t-shirt and jeans and him in just jeans. I can't help but blush as I watch the water ripple. "I have to follow the Path of Hera. My mother sent me on it two nights ago," I whisper.

"Okay. Do you know what you have to do?" Flin asks me. Good question, I think.

"I have to recover something of Hera's. That's all I know. But I do know who I have to face," Jezebelle says quietly, looking into the water and reaching down and touching it.

"Who is it?" Flin asks worriedly. Here comes the bomb shell I think.

"You're not going to like it. It's…Hercules." I say wincing, looking at his face. Several emotions play on his face. First there is shock, replaced by anger, then by sadness.

"Jezebelle. You can't do it. You'll be destroyed," Flin whispers, and I fall against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I have to do it Flin. I have to. No one cares about me. It's not like anybody will be destroyed because I'm gone," I say, my tears falling down onto his chest.

"I will. I will be destroyed if you're gone," Flin says, touching my blonde hair.

"I have to do it. There will be awful consequences if I don't do it. It may cost me my life, but trust me I do have a plan," Jezebelle smiles at him.

"I hope that plan works," He whispers. The sun is almost in the sky prominently, so Jezebelle gets up. "Me too. Me too." Jezebelle says.

POV Janice (Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Venus)

I see Jezebelle walking out of the Poseidon cabin in the morning and I don't approach her. I decide that today we will be going and they can do whatever they want. "What are you doing?" A voice hisses behind me. The Praetor.

"I am walking, what does it look like?" I shoot him a loathing look. At one point, I had been in love with him, but now, he seems like a cold person.

"You have conspired with the Greeks, Janice. I know you have. The Hera girl will be out of this equation. I am asking you one last time to join our cause, Janice." Greene whispers softly in my ear.

"Rome and the gods should be ashamed that you are one of them," Janice spits.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

She sees the Praetor and his assistant, Janice up ahead. Jezebelle turns toward them and begins her trek towards them. "No!" She screams, her voice piercing the air. A crackle of lightning is all Jezebelle heard before Janice's scream silenced her own.

The Praetor whipped his head around to see that Hera's daughter stood there. She just watched as the Praetor gained altitude and flew away. She fires an angry arrow straight into the sky, hoping to hit him, but she knows it is a long shot. Now who is going to lead the quest to the Underworld?

"Janice!" Jezebelle cries, racing forward to help the Daughter of Venus.

Janice appears to have been electrocuted, but she isn't dead. Yet. "Medic!" Jezebelle shrieks in hysteria as Flin and the Apollo cabin come running.

"What happened?" Amber says, crouching near the Venus girl, whose clothes are charred and smoldering.

"It was the Praetor. I told everybody that he would betray us, and here is my living proof!" Jezebelle snaps at them.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing!" Amber shouts, motioning for the Apollo kids to help her carry Janice. They completely ignored what she said, Jezebelle realizes with a start.

"What did he do?" Flin asks softly behind her.

"Electrocuted her. I think she turned down a request or something from him. I wasn't that far away, but I still couldn't have done anything to help," Jezebelle says defensively.

"Ah. Lightning? It's a wonder that girl is still alive," Flin says, looking to where they were attending the girl.

"I'm going to go talk to Chiron and arrange the new leader to go to the Underworld," Flin says.

"Wait! You mean that Janice is still leading a crew to Vatican City?" Jezebelle asks, confused.

"Yeah. If she isn't dead, than she has to do it, otherwise it won't work to the best of our abilities. It's bad enough we have to do it without the Praetor's help," Flin says, already racing off in the direction of the Big House.

That poor girl, Jezebelle thinks, looking at the purple cloaked Praetor. She has to be exhausted and she has to take a trip halfway across the world and she was almost killed. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it.

POV Amber Grace (Daughter of Apollo, Head of Apollo Cabin)

Slowly, after an hour of working on Janice, her eyes begin to flutter open. "Janice, are you alright?" I ask her, and she just glares at the rest of us.

"I was just electrocuted, do you think I'm alright?" She snaps, trying to sit up.

"Go tell Fallon she's the new head of the Underworld activation," I order one of the Apollo kids, Hana. She nods quickly and dashes away, towards the Hephaestus cabin.

"That's not your call," Janice mutters.

"I just made it my call, don't you think?" I say sweetly.

A/N:

So how was this chapter? Did you like it?  
Who is your favorite character (Besides your own):

How does your character react to Janice being electrocuted by the Praetor?:


	12. Chapter 10: The Whole Truth

**A/N: HI! Sorry for not posting yesterday…**

Chapter 10

**POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)**

Janice is allowed a day to rest before we head out. Unfortunately, that means the rest of us get to leave early. Yay. No. I bitterly laugh as I pack for the trip. I meet with my team at the edge of the forest, and see my supplies. A bow, a sheath of thirteen arrows, two celestial bronze knives, fruit snacks, granola bars and a stack of books. Seems like I'm all set.

I feel bad for Asher, since he is the only boy here and he seems a bit uncomfortable as he packs his things. Also with me is Danielle, who is stuffing in a box of crackers while trying to eat one. Not sure how that will turn out. Amber is trying to fit in all the medical supplies she can into her bag, including ambrosia and nectar. Willow is delicately putting in clothes and food, only stuff with wheat. What is it with Demeter people and wheat? Maybe I'll never know.

"Ready to go?" I ask quietly to them. They all silently nod, knowing what faces us ahead.

We stand just outside the other groups, and Fallon, who is leading Praetor Greene's group, heads out first and everyone from Camp Half-Blood claps for them. After that is Flin's group. I meet his eye as he leads his group down half-Blood Hill. This may be the last time I see him. Ever. The Half-Bloods clap respectfully as he leads his tiny group down towards the exit of Camp Half-Blood. "Ready people?" I say, not wanting to offend Asher.

"Yeah," Danielle says, and we all walk out together. Danielle leads us, followed by Amber and Willow, then Asher. I am last and every one of the half-bloods drops to their knees. I am touched by their sign and none of them speak or clap. It is just dead silence as our group walks forward. It's like a death signal.

"They'll miss you, you know that right?" Asher whispers in my ear, his gray eyes focused on me.

"I know," I whisper back, watching Amber and Willow descend the hill.

"He will miss you too," Asher says, his eyes full of pain. What is he talking about? Oh. Of course, Flin. Why was there so much pain in his eyes though?

Jezebelle doesn't reply, just walks down the hill and catches up to the rest of the group. Danielle chatters on about going to Russia and how exciting it will be. Jezebelle just walks soundlessly forward, thinking about the challenges that lie in front of her. "You all right?" Willow asks, departing from the group, walking in line with Jezebelle.

"Yeah. Just thinking," She says quietly, looking at the weeds they were stepping on.

"We all know something is up Jezebelle. Why don't you just trust us and tell us?" Willow says, frustrated.

"Fine. You want to know?" Jezebelle says angrily.

"Yes, just tell me," Willow says, her dark eyes pleading her.

"When we fly into Rome, I have to leave our group. I have to go face someone else when we get to Rome. You may know him by his Roman name, Hercules," Jezebelle says quietly.

"Jezebelle. Why didn't you just tell us?" Willow says, her face getting softer as her sympathy for the girl grows.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Or come after me. I don't want anyone to die because I failed to do something that I was supposed to do," Jezebelle tells Willow, which catches the attention of Asher and Amber. They fill them in on it and when they get to the airport, they tell Danielle about it as well.

They fly and once they get to Rome, Jezebelle sadly tells them that she has to leave. They all murmur goodbyes. Willow embraces Jezebelle and wishes her good luck. "Willow is now in charge. She will activate the Kremlin activation. Listen to her please," Jezebelle directs the rest of them.

She leaves them, and walks out of the airport, each step sending miles of distress in her body. Just when she is about halfway toward where she was supposed to be and thought she had rid herself of the others. She quickly surveys the area and sees Amber. "What are you doing here!" Jezebelle explodes.

"You obviously needed help, and I am a medical person, and the rest of them decided that I should come to help you," Amber says like it is obvious.

"Fine," Jezebelle sighs. "Just know it is your grave you are planting yourself in,"

"Okay, let's go!" Amber says excitedly.

**POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)**

I instantly smile as we watch as Jezebelle's plane flies away from us. We are deciding to drive down. Marisol is grumpy the whole way, which makes Evan very angry and almost electrocutes the car. Blake tries to calm them down, which just almost makes Evan electrocute him. The Roman just sulks in the corner, as if she is disappointed to be with so many Greeks at a time. I watch the skies for any signs of the Praetor, just in case he would try to sabotage our trip. Turns out I was right as I spot him high in the sky. "Oh god. We should pull over!" Marisol says frantically.

"We have to keep moving!" Evan argues, and each of them are trying to shout their opinion as we are lurched forward as a blast of lightning hits the car.

"Told you!" Marisol glares at Evan.

The windows crack and break and glass falls. I try to summon water, but to no avail and find out there is almost no water around. "Seems like Jezebelle is a bit far away, so I guess the first blood of Olympus shall be you, Flin," Greene says, fingering something in his hand.

Flin wields a trident in one hand and a sword in another. Greene charges at him and he blocks a stab from him. Flin dances around as he lurches out with his trident, but only being disarmed by a gust of air that blows it out of his hand. He sees another lurking in the shadows. Flin charges toward it and is surprised when he sees Juliette standing there, with a short knife wielded. Greene smirks, and goes the other way, towards Marisol and Evan. "Hi Flin," Juliette whispers, her voice hot against his neck.

Marisol looks like she is almost done in for, and Evan is trying to counter Greene's air power with his own. "I need to help them," I say, looking at the group. Blake and Erica are looking hesitant where a small group of monsters are around them.

"But wouldn't you rather hear my story?" Juliette says flirtatiously. "The story is always told by the winners. I'm sure the Hera girl told you the whole truth."  
"She did," I say, but I can't help but wonder what Juliette had to say as opposed to what Jezebelle said.

"She may not have. The truth is, a couple months ago, when I had first arrived at camp, I was claimed by Aphrodite because I had the power of charmspeak. But it is a power that is shared by Gaea and Aphrodite. And when I had become the cabin leader for Aphrodite, someone approached me. Him," Juliette says, pointing to where Greene and Evan are fighting. "He told me that if I didn't try to spill the blood of Olympus, he would kill me. So, I staged the whole thing, I was never going to kill Amber and Willow. I knew the Hecate girl was right behind me, and she could free them. I always had a plan, and my plan won out eventually,"

I want to believe her so badly, and it fits with everything the others said. All of it does, except for the parts where Greene threatened her, or was even at camp. We would have known if he was there, wouldn't we have? But, we were not the heads yet. It was a daughter of Hades and a son of Zeus… maybe I should try to find them. "Fine. You're story fits with everything everyone else said, now what do you want," I say.

"I want you to get me away from him," Juliette says, motioning toward Greene.

"We will need your help defeating him first. Evan is running out of steam," I say, trying again to get some water. But, I can also somewhat create a tiny earthquake too. I place my hands on the ground, and Juliette looks at me quizzically, her brown curls bouncing. A rift creates, and Greene laughs and disappears into the sky.

"Well, we chased him off. But he's not really going to die now is he?" Marisol says, approaching with Evan, Erica and Blake.

"What about her?" Evan shakes his finger accusingly at Juliette.

"She was forced to do it. Her story fits with Jezebelle's," I say.

"What if she made it up to fit with Jezebelle's story!" Erica points out.

"She's lying!" Blake snaps.

"I say she's coming, now let's go. Our car is probably ruined," I say.

"Then we have to walk," Marisol says through gritted teeth while glaring at Juliette the whole time.

"I have another idea, it probably is dangerous and you don't have to do it. I have done it, and I think I can take people along," Juliette says quietly. No one believes her and I listen to her idea.

"It's our best bet guys if we want to get there in time," I say.

"Fine. Let's try it," Evan grimaces. Juliette takes my hand and Marisol's and I take Erica's hand and Marisol takes Evan's. The earth beneath us rises and it is almost like a wave as we move forward.

**A/N: Janice's group will be leaving next chapter, and Greene's group is about halfway across the country now! Jezebelle and Amber face difficult odds as they go to Greece :)**

**Quest-ions! (See what I did there? ;)**

**1: Does your character believe Juliette's story?**

**2: If in Jezebelle's group: What did they say when Amber left to help Jezebelle?**

**3: What will they say to Flin when they find out that he let Juliette tag along?**


	13. Chapter 11: Jezebelle's Plan

**A/N: Before I forget, I would like to thank you all for all of the lovely reviews! You are now my most reviewed story! Thanks! I love each and every review!**

Chapter 11

**POV: Fallon (Daughter of Hephaestus, New leader of the Underworld Quest)**

"**L**et's go!" I shout to the people on my team as the wind picks up. I don't know what is causing this blasted tornado, but we have to get out of it's way, and soon.

"Get back in the car!" Skylar shouts, and we all bolt for the car that we had brought with us.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Jason Lance, the child of Pluto shouts, which is quite unusual for him. He takes something out of his pocket, a silver whistle. He blows into it and a hellhound shows up straight in front of us.

"Woah! Woah! You trying to kill us!" I shout.

"No! Just hop on!" Jason shouts at me and I hop on without another word. Skylar gets up and Jason does something that I had no idea how to do. We shadow-traveled. I felt like we were being stretched along the time line and when we get released of it, I am panting.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I think we are just outside of the entrance to the Underworld," Jason says, breathing heavily.

"Let's just rest. We should probably wait for the others to get to their activation anyway," Skylar tells me. I guess she's right.

**POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter)**

**W**e leave the next day and board the plane. I sit uncomfortably next to Laurel from Hecate and Juliana from Somnia at camp Jupiter. "Flin just allied himself with Juliette," Juliana whispers to me.

"What?" I say, how can she know that?

"I saw it in his dreams. And her's was close by," Juliana says, focusing her dark eyes on me.

"That's awful. I can't believe he would do that," I remark, almost punching the chair in front of me, which would probably be a bad thing for Joey from Hermes…

"She obviously used charm speak. Flin wouldn't believe her otherwise," Laurel chimes in.

Eboni, Gareth, Joey and Victoria are all turning their heads, trying to hear the conversation in the plane. "Flin recruited Juliette to help him. It's obviously some kind of sorcery. It's like she's the devil in his ear, and Jezebelle is the angel," Eboni says to the others.

They all chime in agreements, and I tell them not to focus on it and if Flin recruited her, it had to be for a good reason. We arrive in Rome, which shouldn't be too far from where Jezebelle and Amber are. "To Vatican City," I say and they all nod their heads as we leave the airport.

**POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)**

Amber and I walk towards where the Pillars of Hercules are supposed to be. "Amber, you should turn back now. This is part of my plan, go and call Flin at a local restaurant, and tell him to ride a wave over to Rome, and then maybe we can defeat Hercules as three," I lie.

"Fine. But, if he doesn't reply, I'm coming right back," Amber warns me.

"Okay, then, go!" I direct her and she goes off towards an Italian restaurant as I go towards the pillars of Heracles. Time to face him I guess. I gulp as I walk towards the huge pillars.

**POV Flin (Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)**

**"W**e will have to find a way to get inside the White House," I say, mapping out the place very detailed as we all peer over it.

"Well we could just hop the fence," Marisol snorts which gets a glare from Juliette. She actually seems to be helping us, not just hindering. Though there is that fair share.

"Fence hopping won't work," Evan says like it is obvious. "We need a better plan."

My phone begins to ring and I quickly dig it out in a puzzled expression. The caller is unknown, so naturally, I answer. "Hello?" I ask.

"Flin! Thank god!" Amber's hysterical voice comes over the phone.

"What happened to Jezebelle?" I ask in a frantic tone which gets me some confused glances from the others.

"Nothing. Yet," She makes an emphasis on yet. "Jezebelle went ahead to the pillars without me. She told me to call you. I don't know what she wants, she didn't tell me."  
"I know what she's thinking," I say, and realize I must too abandon my quest. Who to put in the lead though? Evan is the clear choice, he has clear thinking and being a son of Zeus, it is natural for him to be a leader. But maybe Juliette would serve better. Or maybe Marisol.

"Whatever it is, you have to come quickly! She can only play nice for so long," Amber snaps and the phone beeps and the call is ended.

"I have to leave. I'm leaving Evan in charge, but I hope you can activate it without me." I say, hoisting up a bag and rushing to the east.

"Wait!" A voice calls, and I see Juliette's brown hair bobbing as she comes running. "I'm coming with you. You may need my help with the earth."  
"Juliette. Stay. Jezebelle doesn't need another person to not trust while she's there," I can tell it's a low blow, but she quickly regains confidence.

"But it's Heracles Flin! She will die without my help! I can be a distraction!" She persists and I cannot help but agree to let her come along.

We reach the shore on Juliette's earth wave in about an hour after giving Evan the device to activate the sequence. "Hold on!" I say, preparing to jump into the water.

"What in the heck are you thinking!" Juliette shrieks as she sees me getting ready.

"We are going to ride a different kind of wave this time," I grin at her and she seems to be struggling with an answer. Obviously she hadn't thought this far through.

"Grab on," I say with a taunting grin and she latches her hand onto mine. We both jump into the water and a wave is supplied under my feet. She adjusts her hands to around my waist for more support. We ride across the Atlantic towards the Mediterranean.

**POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)**

**I** have a genius plan, but it can only work for so long before Heracles realizes something is up. I step into a public bathroom just a few miles from the Ancient Lands. I take off all of my weapons and store it in the trash can. Except for a few knives which I put in sheathes under my dress which barely reaches my knees. I almost blush when I see myself in the mirror, and I comb my hair back into curls that fall down to the middle of my back. Time to play dirty.

I walk down towards the Pillars of Hercules when I see him. All dressed in white, looking almost the same as I am in the pearly whites. His head whips around to face me and I can see a smirk play across his face. "Well hello darling," Heracles says, striding towards me. I gulp. This is my chance.

**A/N: So, I decided at the last minute to go back to see Jezebelle! I like her strategy and it plays perfectly into what I am planning. Flin and Juliette will arrive in the next chapter, along with Amber.**

**Questions.**

**Number 1: What would they do if they found out about Jezebelle's plan?**

**Number 2: Do they fully trust the person leading their quest (State the person as well)?**

**Number 3: If in Flin's group, do they trust him going away with Juliette together?**


	14. Chapter 12: The Fight

A/N: I heard positive feedback for the last chapter so I am plowing through to the next one! Fair warning: there will be a tad bit of more adult stuff in this chapter. Not a lot, but a bit. And another warning, it will mostly be jezebelle and Flin's POV, so don't expect a lot of characters to be featured.

Chapter 12

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

I walk towards where Heracles is standing, his white smile glinting in the sunlight. I do hope that Flin and Juliette get here soon. "You do have a powerful aura. What is your heritage?" He rumbles, taking in my figure.

I have to think for a moment before I reply fluidly. "My mother is Persephone and my father is a mortal," I say with a smile. I know that Persephone is kind of beautiful and he definitely does not want to hear I am a child of Hera.

"That's why you look so gorgeous," Heracles says with a grin. I gulp as I take in the height and weight difference. He is at least a foot taller than I am, and I am pretty tall. He is at least twice my size in bulk, and I'm pretty sure it isn't fat.

"Why thank you," I say giggling like a Persephone girl would. I am totally hating what I am doing right now but it is necessary I do so. I wonder where he stashed whatever he stole from my mother.

"I'll go get changed," Heracles says, not asking why I am here. I almost pass out, and I see a figure running across the sand dunes toward me. A girl. At first I think it's Juliette but when she comes into view I realize it's Amber.

"Amber!" I shout and she is almost to me now.

"What's happening? Where's Heracles?" She asks, her head whipping around looking for him and then narrows her eyes at the shack a little ways down.

"He went to…change," I gulp and she looks at me.

"My god Jezebelle! What are you doing?" She asks!  
"I'm sorry okay! I got pressured and this was my best plan besides the one with Flin coming to help! And he's falling for It heavily," I snap back.

"Just…don't get hurt okay, Jezebelle?" Amber sighs heavily.

"Oh don't worry, it will definitely not be going that far or he will be dead within a matter of seconds," I say with a tone to my voice.

"I can believe it. Flin's on his way," Amber says, her eyes fixing on mine.

"Go! Hide!" I say when I see someone coming out of the shack. Amber jumps behind a pillar and stands behind it like it is a good hiding place.

I flinch when I see he is wearing a shirt that barely covers any of his chest and it doesn't have any sleeves. God, this is going to be awful. I can't wait until Flin gets here. "I didn't catch your name." Heracles says as he takes my hand in his huge one. My hand looks fragile in comparison. He could probably break my hand.

"Hana. Hana Rochester," I say making up a name on the fly. Hana is a good name right?

"Well, Hana, after you," Heracles says, motioning me towards the shack.

"Won't Hebe be upset?" I ask making my eyes go wide in innocence. Hebe is the goddess of youth. She could possibly turn me into a baby forever.

"She doesn't have to know," Heracles says, his voice hot against my neck. I shiver as I take in my surroundings. The lion pelt hangs on the wall on one side, and there are a variety of different weight lifting things on the other. There are also statues of himself. Narcissist.

"I have a boyfriend," I say, my last feeble attempt to delay him.

"He doesn't have to know. What is he a child of?" Heracles says, his firm hand around my waist. I gasp and try to look him in the eye.

"Poseidon," I say, speaking of Flin. Maybe he would somehow know that this was my decision and would play the act. Doubt it though.

"Ah. I can see why you're worried. But, I am the god of strength," Heracles says, pushing me up against the bed.

"Stop," I whisper, willing him to go away.

"Jezebelle!" I hear a shout, and Amber is running into the room. Just as Heracles' warm lips touch my cheek his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Jezebelle?" He says, getting up. I can see his muscles flex as he faces the poor Apollo girl. She shifts her bow upwards and it is almost pointing directly in his face. My silver coin drops out of the pocket in my dress and rolls across the floor.

The blue glowing peacock faces straight upwards and Heracles' expression turns from suspicion to anger. "You're Hera's child. You lied," He says, facing me now.

POV Flin (Head Boy of camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon)

"Come on! We could be late!" I say, jumping off the wave onto the Ancient Land. Juliette's arms go up and we run towards the pillars. Heracles isn't there. Neither is Jezebelle. Or Amber.

Juliette spots a shack a couple hundred yards away and we bust open the door. Jezebelle's silver coin is laying on the ground, Amber is against the wall right next to us and Heracles is looming over Jezebelle while she looks back with an expression of fear. "Jezebelle!" I shout.

"Flin," She says, her eyes filling with relief.

"This your Poseidon boyfriend then?" Heracles says, turning towards me and I look at Jezebelle in confusion before realizing this was probably part of her alibi.

"Yes," I reply looking him straight in the face before a cloud of earth rises between Jezebelle and Heracles, and Jezebelle squeezes through toward us. I watch in horror as Heracles reaches through it and grabs her throat.

"Jezebelle!" Amber shouts, aiming an arrow at Heracles' back. She fires and Heracles just turns and looks at Amber in amusement as he takes out the arrow. A small bit of gold leaks out of the wound, but otherwise he looks fine. Jezebelle looks like she is losing consciousness as Juliette makes another cloud of earth rise up and hit him in the face. I back it with a cloud of water.

"Get her out of here!" I shout when I see Jezebelle has managed to get away from Heracles' grasp. Amber rushes forward and drags Jezebelle away from the chaos. Juliette manages to create a huge cloud of earth that blocks Heracles and we decide it is safe to run. We have little time. "Run!" Juliette shouts and we both run through the door.

"Go!" Juliette shouts when I see Amber struggling to get Jezebelle up the hill.

I tell Amber to go with Juliette and I scoop Jezebelle in my arms as we continue to rn up the hill. "The scepter!" Jezebelle shouts, pointing toward a glint in the water.

"Let's go," I say, and we run toward the water, away from Juliette and Amber.

A/N: I almost forgot about the thing they needed to find. Silly me. XD But oh well, we found It anyways! Flin and Jezebelle are ready to get the scepter back to Hera. Soon they will go to Olympus to confront the gods! C:

Quest-ions! :)

1: What do they think of what actually happened between Heracles and Jezebelle?  
2: Do you think that heracles will break out fast enough to find them?

3: Has Juliette proved herself? Or does she need to do more?

Thanks! Once again, sorry for not including many of the others!


	15. Chapter 13: Restaurants

**A/N: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! This chapter will mainly focus on Janice's group! Also, there will be a little bit of Flin's group and some of Flin and Jezebelle themselves! Thanks. Greene's group will be featured in the next chapter, along with Jezebelle's.**

Chapter 13

POV Janice

I actually worry for the Hera girl as we arrive in Rome. I wonder if they are around here. "Let's go," I tell my group and they follow me. Eboni grins at me as we lurk around a building and I spot the Vatican. It is within distance.

"Go! Go!" I say, ushering them forward with an annoyed expression on my face. We approach the guard. Well, here goes nothing.

"We really need in," I say adding a hint of charmspeak into my voice.

"Do you have a ticket?" One asks nervously, looking at the other.

"No. But we really need in, could we please go in?" I ask, pouring it on. They open the gates without hesitation this time and I smile at them. That was almost too easy.

Juliana looks at me weirdly then taps them each on the shoulder, which turns them asleep. "You're powers do come in handy sometimes," Joey says, grinning at Juliana. She just shrugs with a little smile on her face. Juliana rarely ever smiles when I have seen her. I smile at Joey and Juliana.

Eboni leads us into the place, quickly followed by Gareth and Laurel. "What's wrong?" Victoria asks me quietly, as I stand in shock. The Swiss Guard that usually supports the Vaticans are morphing. Into monsters.

"The-them." I say shakily pointing at the guards who were supposed to be sleeping.

They're turning into taller versions of themselves, morphing together. "The hydra," I say with my eyes filled with fear.

"I thought it was killed a while back," Juliana says, looking back at it. The seven guards are morphing together, turning into the hydra. Joey wields a sword, Juliana with a couple knives and Eboni with a spear, trying to joust at the hydra.

I wield my glowing gold sword and throw back my dark brown hair. "Don't kill one of the heads! It will only spring up another!" Victoria says, her hands held up, preparing to flame the heads. Gareth and Laurels also are near her, ready to do the same thing.

"Maybe the fire will work!" Laurels says, as one of the heads lurches at Juliana. Juliana barely jumps out of the way before the head gets her.

"Try it!" I scream, trying to get out of the way as three heads all lunge for me. I guess they figured out there is strength in numbers. They all aim their hands at one of the heads and they torch the heads. I grin as the hydra falls to the ground. Yes!

"Let's go," Juliana says nervously.

"I agree," Joey says, hesitantly putting away his sword into its sheath. "Let's avoid the pope."

"Seems like a plan," I reply, not wanting to get into trouble as we near the Sistine Chapel. "It's in here."

POV Marisol (Daughter of Eris, Head of Eris Cabin)

Blake, Erica and I stare after Flin and Juliette, can't help but wondering why he believed her. She obviously used charmspeak. No one should be that stupid. "Let's go guys. We're nearing D.C.," Blake says, leading the girls from the car.

"Are we at least close?" I ask desperately.

"According to the map, yes we are. But maps aren't always correct. And according to my calculations our destination is the White House itself. It will be very hard to get into it. Especially with the more elevated security," Blake explains.

"Okay," Erica says, surprising me, she rarely talks to us.

"We're on the outskirts of D.C. now. Maybe we should get something to eat, just in case we would run into something and we would be too tired to do anything," Blake suggests.

"That's a good idea," Erica says, following Blake towards D.C.

Alexandria, a Virginia town barely outside of D.C. is ahead of us and we stop at a McDonald's. Blake orders for us and pays the cashier while Erica and I find a space to sit down at. "How about here?" Erica says, pointing to an empty booth where we could sit down.

"Sure, why not," I whisper, sitting across from Erica, and Blake slides into the space next to me. We start eating our meals and sit in silence the whole time.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera, Head of Hera cabin)

I grab Hera's scepter and look at the glowing piece. It practically hums with magic as we step out of the water. "The earth won't hold him for long," Juliette says, her brown hair flowing in the breeze.

"Let's get going, the more distance between me and Hercules the better," Amber mutters, leading us forward.

We hear outraged cries as the shack flies apart. "go!" I shout, jumping out of Flin's arms and we all start dashing forward. We make it into the heart of Rome and we stop at a restaurant.

"I want to speak with Juliette please," I say, looking straight at Flin and Amber, not at Juliette herself. "In private."

"Couldn't hurt," Amber mutters in Flin's ear. He nods and I lead Juliette outside.

"What kind of sorcery do you have him under?" I demand, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh Jezebelle. If only you were smart enough to figure that out yourself," With an arrogant smile Juliette says. I want to wipe that smirk right off her face.

"I'm more intelligent than you when I fart," I say with a pleased smile on my face as I walk back into the restaurant.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I was busy…sort of. XD Have to work on a speech…which happens to be Vatican City itself! So, that's why I knew that much. **

** Three things…**

** 1: What did you think of the last line? (I was practically dying):**

** 2: Would you prefer all of the activations work or not? (I'm unsure…):**  
** 3: Jezebelle or Flin? Why?: **

** Thanks all of my awesome readers!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Activation Sequence

**Chapter 14**

**POV Janice (Co-Praetor of New Rome, Daughter of Venus)**

"Let's go!" Juliana says more urgently and we all dash into the Sistine Chapel. The activation center was prominently displayed in the middle of the Chapel. Beside it is a bit of water. Obviously for Iris messages to the others.

"Okay, we need three Iris messages. Get one to Willow from the Ceres cabin, another to Fallon from Vulcan and one to Blake from Phanes," I direct, using mostly roman names, except for the last one. I don't really understand the Greek names, never have, never will.

Juliana and Eboni quickly ready two of them, with Joey on the other. "Willow," Joey whispers and I see the Daughter of Demeter on the other side. She looked haggard, her hair wild and her eyes frantic.

"Willow, what's wrong?" I ask, crossing over, my brown hair getting brushed out of the way.

"Greene. He's in the Kremlin now. We managed to get away, but Danielle is losing ground on him!" Willow says, her head looking each way every couple seconds.

"What is Danielle doing exactly?" Joey asks.

"She is fighting him. I know, it's useless, but it was our best option at the time. We need to activate it now. Is Blake or Fallon online?" Willow asks, his hands working furiously, trying to block the door with garden magic.

"Fallon is," Juliana informs us, looking at the burly Hephaestus girl that is on the other side.

"Where's Blake and Evan?" Eboni complains, staring at her Iris message after she put in a gold coin.

"You probably need to use the coin," Joey notes and Eboni smacks him in the arm.

"Iris is probably filthy rich by this time," Eboni grumbles, and Juliana sputters out laughing.

"Focus," I say softly and they all stop talking. I hate when people do that, I'm fine with a little talking and laughing, I'm not a fun hater!

POV Willow (Daughter of Demeter, Head of Demeter Cabin)  
"Danielle!" I exclaim, watching as she backs into the door, and Greene is raising his sword, ready to eliminate her.

Asher from Athena jumps into action, his sword clanging against Greene's and Danielle exhales deeply as they both try to force them back. "Janice, we have to start soon, with or without Blake," I say, staring at the haggard girl on the other side.

"Fine. I'll begin," Janice says, turning to the altar behind her and places her hands on it. She also sets down a knife, identical to the one that I have. I set mine down too, and I see in the Iris message that Fallon does as well.

I make an Iris message to Flin and immediately I see him and Jezebelle looking back at me. "We're beginning. Blake is a no show," I say, looking back at them.

"Everyone else there?" Jezebelle asks, staring at me.

"Yeah," I reply and I see the altar begin to glow.

"Only three. One of you will be killed in sacrifice to fill in the fourth," The altar says and I begin to quiver. Janice definitely would do it. I don't…but the altar will choose.

In about a minute I figure out the one that is dead is Fallon from Hephaestus. She sacrificed herself to save the rest of us. This was just a war that was beginning. She delayed it. Asher is fighting Greene down the stairs, the Athena child forcing the Praetor back. In a fit of rage, I make plants start to grow out of the ground, overlapping his feet. Greene laughs a sinister laugh and strikes at Asher, hitting him in the gut and he drops to the ground. There has been enough blood spilt today.

Greene flies away, and I curse and curse until Danielle can calm me down. "We have to get him to Amber. Let's go," Danielle says, and we both pick up Asher and carry him. We'll need a lot of help. And as much as it pains me to do it, I do have a favor from a certain god….

**A/N: Short, I know, but I needed that to happen. Thanks for all of the feedback! Here are the next couple questions!**

**1: Song that describes each of your characters**

**2: One lyric in that, that directly refers to your character**

**3: Fallon? What do you feel about her?**

**Song Lyrics that describe Janice, Jezebelle and Juliette:**

**Jezebelle: Never Like This By Danielle Bradbery**

**Lyric: I threw my heart out in the open, I always thought that love could be mine, but never like this**

**Janice: Proved You Wrong By: Cassadee Pope**

**Lyric: Cold as ice, your words cut like knives, I deserve a prize for sticking around this long**

**Juliette: Champagne by: Cassadee Pope**

**Lyric: Yeah your my Champagne, baby you go straight to my head**

**Thanks everyone! :D**


	17. Chapter 15: Plane Rides

**Chapter 15**

**POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)**

"We're going back to camp today, the activation sequence worked," Willow says, through an Iris message and I smile graciously, thank goodness it worked.

"We'll meet you there," I reply and Willow nods enthusiastically. I know that Juliette is a traitor. I feel it in my heart, but Flin refuses to believe me. The Iris message fizzles out and I look back at my trio that will be accompanying me back to New York. The city of light.

"Ok. The rest of them have completed the sequence and we will be meeting them all back in New York. I have a feeling our quest isn't done quite yet." I announce and Amber walks over to me. Our plane leaves in a hour. Juliette and Flin follow us as we walk towards the Rome airport. We sit and wait for an hour and we speedily make tracks to New York City.

** POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter)**

We arrive in New York late that night, coming from St. Petersburg took longer than the rest of them. "We'll be arriving soon," I announce to the rest of my group. Asher nods and Joey looks at me a little weirdly, full of excitement.

"What's got you so joyous?" I ask him, poking his shoulder.

"If you tell a soul, Janice, I don't care if you are co-Praetor of fancy town, but I will murder you," Joey says, and I am surprised by his sudden annoyance and anger. "I am in love with Willow. It's not a thing yet." My jaw drops, immediately flooring from the reserved Praetor to the bubbly, laughing girl from the Venus cabin.

"Don't tell a soul," He warns and I laugh a little bit, scared to the bones. I'm a child of Venus! Venus! I can't really do that much, I have to tell.

"Janice," He warns and I immediately snap my jaw shut. He laughs a little bit and we land softly on the ground. I wrap my sweater against me as we walk away from the airport about twenty minutes later.

We get to the camp and all of the campers were crowded around the entrance, waiting for our return. Even campers from the earlier groups were standing there, and I see a couple greek and roman demi-gods run toward me. "Janice! Thank goodness you're back!" I don't recognize them, except one which was Blake, a child of Phanes, a child of Greece.

"Thank you," I say, touched by the gesture. Greeks normally don't encourage romans to feel good, but it was an exception.

"It was no problem," He says, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I grin as we step away from the group that was welcoming us.

**A/N: I know that was really, really short, but I kind of want to do something soon, and it was a filler. I would like to know if I should do a writing contest about one of the characters in Falling Stars, then you send them to me and I pick the top one and post it? I would like some feedback on that, if at all possible. And, I would like you to know that some people have been PMing me romances they would like, or prefer and I am letting you all know it would be okay if you would want to send me one! I am opent o all suggestions! Or crushes. They don't have to be romances, if you don't like! :D **


	18. Rules for Short Story Contest

**This is not a chapter, this is the instructions for the short story contest, which I will eventually put on my profile! Here are the characters you can do.**

**Jezebelle, Juliette, Asher, Greene, Amber, Willow, Danielle, Eboni, Juliana, Laurels, Victoria, Gareth, Joey, Janice, Blake, Marisol, Erica, Skylar, Jason and Fallon. If you want to do Jezebelle or Janice, please notify me what you are doing BEFORE you do it. I am doing one for Flin, which will be posted among the others.**

**RULES**

**1) You may do your own character or somebody else's, but if you want to do one and you are a guest, I will have to let someone else do yours, unless you make an account.**

**2) Please don't give me a sob story. It would be okay to have one or two, but not a thousand. **

**3) You may do two, but you have to let everyone else have a turn at getting them before trying to get another character.**

**4) All of these have to fit the label T, so nothing above it! **

**5) You may have noticed I left out Flin, I am doing one for him, so don't be worried, he won't be excluded.**

**6) I will accept all applicants, I am looking for stories between 1000-1500 words, so that is that preferred limit. **

**7) Have fun! Do amazing things with it, as I am sure you will.**

**Thank you all! I have Easter Break next week, so I can do things for ya guys! **


	19. Chapter 16: We Sat There for Hours

**Chapter 16**

POV Janice (Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Venus)

"Janice. Want to stay at my cabin? It's pretty much empty," Someone says behind me, and it's a Greek, son of Phanes, Blake.

"Sure, why not?" I say and follow him, and almost to the last cabin on the edge of the ring of cabins, is an earthy cabin, full of soil and has a few beds inside. I take off my shoes and socks, and put them by a bed that I am using. I take my hair out of the ponytail and set it on the in-table that is sitting there.

I lay down in my bed, shooting occasionally looks at Blake, his long blonde hair tumbling down his chest as he lies in bed. I try not to look at him as I fall asleep, my last thoughts being of my life before all of this mess. In my dream, I see Greene, and he raises a whip and it cracks over my back and I scream. I don't realize I am screaming in my sleep, as I feel a hand touch my shoulder. "Janice," I see Blake's concerned face looking back at me.

"It was just a bad dream," I say, sitting up now and Blake sits on the edge of the bed. "You can go back to sleep if you want." Blake shakes his head and lies down next to me.

We lay in silence for a little bit, and I am thankful for him helping me. I lean in and give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He looks back at me in shock before returning the kiss. "I will never leave," I say softly, and we lay like that for hours.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

"Flin. We need to talk," I say, shaking him awake, in the middle of the night. It is the only time where he isn't under Juliette's influence.

"Jezebelle," Flin says, turning to look at me, and I see cuts on his chest and arms. From previous battles and some from the quest.

"Juliette has her hooks in you, she is using some kind of charmspeak. Please listen to me," I plead with him, sitting down on his bed. He sits up now, and is looking at me with his sea green eyes, and my heart melts.

"I would know if she is doing something to my mind, Jezebelle, give me some credit," Flin groans, that's when I know her hooks are already latching on.

"But that's the point. She would make it so you wouldn't know. We have to chase her off," I say, sitting on the bed.

"Jezy, why are you telling me now?" Flin asks, his eyes on me.

"Juliette can't get to you during the nighttime." I say with a wistful smile on my face. He is starting to realize that he has been shoving me away, more and more each day.

"I'm so, so, sorry Jezebelle. I had no idea," Flin whispers. I can tell that he is very upset, and so I decide to do something that will make him feel better.

"Can you show me something with water?" I ask him.

"Why not?" He says with a mischievous smile, and I don't know why until a few seconds later. He undoes the covers and grabs me around the waist. I squeal and ask him calmly what he is doing.

I realize that he is trying to throw me into the lake to show me water and I say "No! No!" I squeal as he tries to throw me in, but I am clasped tightly to his skin on his neck.

"Those are some claws," Flin stutters as we both start to fall. Oh no.

My hands are digging into the skin on his back and he yelps and we tumble in. I shriek, the water is freezing! I laugh as I see him under the water, just standing at the bottom. I am floating on my back to make sure that I don't sink. I see him start to swim my way and I try to doggy-paddle away. But he grabs onto me and pulls me with him to the side of the lake, where the cold beach is. I laugh and lay down on the sandy beach. I am shivering from the cold water of the freezing lake that he so easily pulled me into. "So, how was that for water?" He asks, water dripping down his stomach.

"That was not cool," I say, and as he turns away from me, I see the red marks from where my fingers were. I try to stifle a laugh and he sits back onto the beach.

He sits on my right, and I lean onto him, shivering from the cold still. We sit there like that for hours.

POV Asher (Son of Athena, Head of Athena Cabin)

That morning, I wake up and slowly drag myself out of bed. I put on an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and run a hand through my long hair. I have to find Jezebelle and tell her that one of the scouts saw something on Mt. Tam this morning.

I walk towards the Hera cabin, and don't see her inside. I take a walk around Camp and see her and Flin on the beach. What? Why would she be doing that? There must be a reasonable explanation for it. "Jezebelle!" I shout, and they turn to face me. Flin doesn't have a shirt on, and they are both soaked. "There was activity on Mount Othrys this morning." I say and they both follow me to the Big House.

**A/N: Hi! This was just a fluff chapter. Next chapter will be exciting! I promise! We have introduced Fezebelle and Blanice! Yes, we came up with ship names. *Cough* Fairy Lori and I *Cough* If you want to participate in the Writing contest, I think the prize will be doing a big one-shot based off of the story and putting it in Falling Stars or three wishes for the story! Which one do you think I should do?**

**Does you character want a romance now? If so, PM me or review (Would appreciate PMs.) Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 17: New Praetor

**Chapter 17**

**POV Janice (Co-Praetor of New Rome, Daughter of Venus)**

I dust my hands off on my jeans as the Romans flood out of Camp Half-Blood. We are returning home until the Greeks need us or we need them. A few hours later I hear "You alright?" A voice says gruffly and I turn to see someone I never thought I'd see standing there.

"Juliana! Eboni! Somebody!" I shriek, looking around as we are nearing camp.

"Shh…Janice…shh," Greene says walking towards me and I know what exactly he is doing here. He needs an army, and what better than an army of angry Romans?

I see Juliana and Eboni both dashing toward me, with a Hades kid beside them. Jason, I think it is, but at this point, it doesn't matter to me. But I run away from all of them, towards camp. I need to get to the center basilica. "Romans! Meet in the basilica in five minutes!" I shout hoarsely and immediately the conch shells start to blow, letting them know.

Greene stands at one end of the basilica, wearing purple cloaks, just as I am, and is standing up straight and regal. No doubt trying to already win over the romans. Once all of the Romans were in the basilica, the race began. "I charge Praetor Greene of the twelfth legion with treason and sentence him to death," I say bitterly, twisting a piece of hair around my finger.

"On what charges?" Someone calls out, and it's the leader of the first cohort, a child of Bellona.

"He has murdered innocent people around the globe, and has killed some of our own," I reply clearly and the crowd titters nervously, and I know that they think I am a goner. But, I am not quite done.

"That isn't true, Janice, and you know it. Maybe if you actually had any proof, we could end this now." Greene says. This punches a hole in my plan. I have exactly no proof, he could direct any of it away. But I do have witnesses…

"Oh but I do. I have witnesses- Juliana, Eboni," I say and the two girls walk forward. "Tell them what you saw a while ago." They begin a very detailed story, mostly Eboni talks, and Juliana offers things when she feels Eboni left something out.

"Well. It all seems to be in order. Praetor Greene is stripped of his title, and Praetor King will become the lead Praetor. She will pick Greene's replacement and we can all just go," A lazy person from the second cohort says.

"His replacement will be," I say, nervously looking around, not knowing who to pick. Then I know. "Eboni Ashers." The whole crowd looks at the girl and she walks toward me. I give her a thin smile as they take the cloak from Greene and give it to Eboni. Eboni just looks shocked as she stands next to me. I feel a gust of air, and I let out a shriek, he's getting away!

The Apollo cabin raises their bows and arrows fly through the air, only to be sizzled by lightning. He got away. And I will have to track him down.

**POV SWITCH: Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)**

A prophecy. That is what they are expecting as I wake up the morning after the Romans had left. The Oracle was out, and was standing in the middle of the breakfast place, and was spouting lines. And then I started to listen.

_Wisdom's Son walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_

_A broken veil lies at the heart _

_The heart is unforgiving, do not stray apart_

_Let the darkness take your light_

_Or else you're going downright_

_The Sun will need help from the other_

_They will need each other, to the place that is like no other_

Athena. Another Mark of Athena, he needs to face the Spider, whoever this person is. I see the whole Athena cabin looking at one another worriedly, wondering which one it might be. But, I notice one is holding onto something, hard. I walk over and pat the person on the shoulder. Asher turns toward me, ghostly pale as he shows me the glowing red owl. "You'll be alright," I say softly, inspecting the owl.

"Who has the Mark of Athena?" Chiron shouts above the voices of the demi-gods.

Asher looks at me once before walking forward and says, "Me." And he holds up the silver coin with the red owl. Chiron gives him a sad smile and instructs that there will be a team of three going to Greece in three days. I, of course volunteer and so does Amber, from Apollo.

"Jezebelle, you will train him with knives, do complicated things, things you aren't used to. Amber, teach him everything you can with a bow, and Flin teach him everything with a trident. We will need every shred of skill and luck to beat Arachne," Chiron directs and I nod.

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm great. I know. Thanks. Just kidding. Maybe…. But anywho! Thanks for all of the reviews! My first story with over a hundred reviews. I love you guys *tears up***


	21. Chapter 18: Another Plane Ride

**A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TODAY! SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 17, GO BACK AND READ IT NOW!**

Chapter 18

POV- Asher (Son of Athena, Head of Athena Cabin)  
The next few days go by quickly, and when I am woken up the next day I see Jezebelle swimming in my eyesight. Stupid morning eyes. "Jez?" I ask, wiping my eyes with my hands.

"Ash. It's time to go, we need to leave early so the others don't notice we're gone," Jezebelle says, pushing a golden lock out of her face. She's beautiful.

"Alright," I say, and push back the covers and see it's still dark outside, and when I see the clock it reads 3:30. Jezebelle stands towards the door of the room, and I cross to the dresser where I grab a t-shirt and slip it on. "I'm ready."

I also grab crackers, some water, my knife, a bow and a sheath of arrows before following Jezebelle to the Apollo cabin. When we walk in, we see there is a faint glow of light. Apollo is the god of the sun, after all. It does not have a shred of parchment, pencils, quills or books anywhere! That is basically our cabin! Jezebelle shakes Amber awake, and I try to suppress my laughter as a ring sounds out, Amber had slapped Jezebelle in the face.

"What the heck!" Jezebelle whispers, hurt and rubbing her cheek.

"What the heck yourself! It's 3:40 in the morning!" Amber retaliates, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed. She grabs a backpack that was lying beside her bed and Jezebelle shoots be a look that says "She was prepared. Learn from it." I laugh a little bit and Amber focuses on me.

"Five more minutes," She groans and falls against the pillows and Jezebelle giggles.

"I will carry you if I have too," I say, walking towards the two of them.

POV Amber- Daughter of Apollo, Head of Apollo Cabin

"Knock yourself out," I say, thinking that Asher is kidding but when he scoops me up in his arms, I am taken by surprise. I shriek and cling to his neck as I demand to be put down.

"Suffocating," Asher chokes out and he lets me down, when we are out of the cabin. I roll my eyes as we continue out of the camp. We find out that Jezebelle got tickets to Rome and the plane leaves at 6:00.

"Did you say goodbye to Flin?" I ask Jezebelle and I notice that Asher is paying close attention. Jezebelle shakes her head softly.

"I didn't want to wake him or worry him," Jezebelle explains and I nod. We get a cab and Asher is squished by the two of us in the car. We arrive at the airport and Jezebelle hands out our tickets.

We sit at the place, and I glimpse at the two of them. Jezebelle is checking her phone, and typing away and I have to look over her to see that Asher is buried deep in a huge book. I get up and sit next to him on his other side. "What are you reading?" I ask.

"Les Miserables," Asher replies, showing me the book. It was massive, and I could have never read that much, probably it would take me at least a month.

"How many pages is it?" I ask politely, and he flips to the back of the book, his hand gliding through the pages. He finally gets to the end and flips a few pages back.

"One thousand, four hundred and eighty eight." Asher announces, and my jaw drops. No way I would even want to start that.

"That's incredible! How long would it take you to finish?" I ask, and Asher seems deep in thought for a minute before saying about a week. I can't even imagine how fast he could read, but he probably could figure it out.

"We have to go. The plane ride is starting soon!" Jezebelle says, getting up and we follow her, and when we get on the plane, we go almost to the back, and Jezebelle goes in first, Asher gets the middle and I get the row seat.

I fall asleep on the way, well at least I close my eyes and think with despair that I probably had bed head this morning, and Asher saw it. My face burns with embarrassment. I finally doze off.

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)

I look at Asher as he reads, and it reminds me of when we were in fourth grade. One time before lunch, we were sitting at the back of the room and we were behind a bunch of cabinets. He was reading and so was I, and we forgot about lunch, and the others forgot about us, so we fell asleep. I woke up because he tapped my eye in his sleep. We got lunch…eventually.

**A/N: That was a filler, and btw, if you want to know that bit at the end did actually happen to me. I did miss lunch. Oops.**


	22. Chapter 19: Rome

**Chapter 19**

**POV Amber (Daughter of Apollo, Head of Apollo cabin)**

I hear an announcement over the intercom on the plane that we are approaching Europe and we would be landing within the hour. Looking over at Asher and Jezebelle and I realize that they are having a friend moment. Or at least, that's what I think, Jezebelle likes Flin right? I am too confused with all of this. It looks like she is sleeping and her arm is wrapped around his. Asher doesn't seem to notice, he juts flips through his book, like it is normal. Which makes me think it is. After a few minutes, Jezebelle wakes up and we are about ready to land.

"We need to go after Arachne as soon as we land," Asher tells us and we both nod quickly.

"You have a death wish," Jezebelle mutters and I try to stifle a laugh, it is odd that he wants to get it over with.

"Shut up Jez," Asher says, and that just causes her to laugh even louder, disturbing the people that are sleeping in front of us. They shoot us dark looks and then it hits me. Not literally, but I really want to hit them.

"Asher." I say, slowly poking him in the shoulder and he looks at me curiously.

I point in front of us, and Jezebelle goes pale with shock. Greene and Juliette are sitting in front of us, now concealed by the chairs. "We have to run." Asher says calmly and quietly.

We land with a small bounce and we shuffle into the aisle, and we all dash forward, knocking civilians out of our way. "Sorry!" Jezebelle shouts while knocking down an old lady.

Greene and Juliette are trying to catch up, which makes me assume Juliette was lying the whole time. We get out of the plane and run out of the airport. "According to the GPS it is a few miles away from here!" Asher says, looking at the thing in his hand.

We get to a place with a little crack in the earth. Asher looks at us and grips his dagger. I look at him in horror as he hits us both across the head with the hilt. We both black out instantly.

**POV Flin (Son of Poseidon, Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood)**  
"Flin!" I see my friend, Stash from Apollo running towards me. "We have a girl that says she was attacked by a Roman on the way to camp a few days ago. I can't cure it, maybe you could try your water thing?"  
"Why not," I sigh and walk towards the Apollo cabin where there is a girl lying on a stretcher surrounded by Apollo healers.

"Hi," I say, and kneel down beside the girl, she is a couple of years younger than me. "What's your name?"

"Ryan," The girl says, and nervously runs a hand through her hair. I put out my hands and I see some water trickling into my hand from the sink in the bathroom. I lay my hands on her arm, and she shivers as the water runs down her arm, the blood washing away and the wounds close.

"Thanks." The girl says, beaming up at me.

"No problem," I say giving her a winning smile. She's a child of Hecate, I realize as I see her hands with something black looking in her hands.

"You are free to leave," Stash says irritably to the girl, and she shoots him a dark look before leaving the cabin.

"She was difficult," Stash says once she's gone and I look at him curiously before he points to his head.

"She seemed nice." I say, staring after the girl once she heads for the strawberry fields.

"Because she worships the ground you set foot on," Stash says, rolling his eyes and I blink a few times, wondering what he is talking about.

"No she doesn't," I say, dismissing the thought and think about where Jezebelle, Amber and Asher are right now. Probably somewhere in Rome. I can almost see Stash sensing my thoughts, probably an Apollo thing with prophecy.

"Ya know, Asher and Jezebelle… All alone… With only Amber to keep them company… Amber can't be there all the time…" Stash says slowly, and I want to smack him.

"Yeah, alright," I say, trying to brush it off, but I am secretly worried about it.

"They're probably sitting on the plane, cozying up to each other, in the cold, while Amber is locked in the bathroom," Stash says, and this time I really do slap him, across the face.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Stash complains, rubbing his cheek, pushing away his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Never say that again," I say sharply and Stash gives me a little smile and we both start laughing as we walk towards the cafeteria together.

**POV- Janice (Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Venus)**

**BEFORE THE END OF AMBER'S POV**

"Janice." I see an iris message in the sink in the restroom. I quickly pull on a robe and walk over to it.

"Jezebelle?" I say, wiping back my sopping wet brown hair, and see the haggard Hera girl, and also

"Yeah, you look busy but we saw Greene and Juliette on our plane. So they're in Rome or on their way somewhere," Jezebelle says and I see Asher, the Athena child and Amber, the Apollo child in the background. I blush furiously, how did they get it here.

"Where are you exactly?" I ask calmly.

"Rome. Following the Mark of Athena," Jezebelle says, motioning at Asher.

"Ah," I say, and then the image dissolves and it is replaced by Greene's face in the water.

"Janice. You're looking lovely," Greene says, looking me over closely in the water. I roll my eyes and squeeze the water out of my hair.

"What do you want, I already know where you are. Courtesy of the Hera girl," I say in a sing-song voice.

"I want you to accompany me to the Ancient Lands, which is where I am now." Greene says with a smile, and I see his surroundings. It is all desert, and I know he is in Greece.

"I'll meet you there." I say with a sickening smile and wipe away the image. Oh, but will he be surprised that I will bring back up.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I am sick (Respiratory Infection) so I can post a lot! QUESTIONS! I know you guys all love these (I honestly don't know. XD)**

**1: Where would you like them to go? (Olympus to defend it against the titan's armies, the Ancient Lands with Janice to defeat Gaea there, or just stay at camp)**

**2: Favorite ship? (MWAHAHAA) (Blanice (BlakexJanice), Fezebelle (JezebellexFlin), Jasher (JezebellexAsher), Fuliette (JuliettexFlin), Jeene (JuliettexGreene), Ganice (GreenexJanice)) **

**3: *This is totally up to you* You can send me via PM a short POV for them that takes place in this time period (So then I can get what your character is like), or you can put it in a review, if you are a guest. Thanks!**

**You guys are amazing! :)**


	23. Chapter 20: Troubles

Chapter 20

**POV Asher (Son of Athena, Head of Athena Cabin)**

I feel bad leaving Amber and Jezebelle just sitting there like that, but it was necessary for them to be safe. And the first line of the prophecy is fulfilled. Well, so is the second, but that is very obvious. I step on something and it makes a sickening crunch. I almost fall over, it is a human ribcage, with a knife in it. I see a huge statue of something, wait, someone standing there. I take out my sword and I hear a voice, "A child of Athena. A friend of Hera's daughter no less. Why does the wisdom goddess hate us so much?"

"Excuse me?" I say angrily.

"A Greek." And two ghosts appear out of nowhere, wearing things like Romans. "That is even worse."

More ghosts were beginning to come across and one says. "You have disturbed Mithras' ancient rituals. Choose your death: Fire or dagger."

**POV Flin (Son of Poseidon, Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood)**

That night, when camp fire was just starting to glow softly, I saw a group of Romans ride in on horses. Janice whipped off a shawl that was wrapped around her head. "Praetor Janice. What do we owe to this pleasure?" I ask dryly, approaching her.

"We need a place to stay for the night, tomorrow we leave for Athens," Janice says, and I am left stupefied as to why she is going to Athens.

"You can stay in the Hera cabin. Jezebelle is gone, so you may stay there, the others may stay in your respective cabins." I direct and Janice nods. She goes toward the Big House and gets a glass of cherry juice and walks toward the Hera cabin. Willow and I are on for cabin duty, so we walk around the place once.

"Night Willow." I say and she grins at me once and then walks toward the Hermes cabin. Hermes? I just blink once and go towards the Poseidon cabin when I hear a glass shatter inside the Hera cabin when I am almost right by it. I walk inside, and I see Janice sitting on the floor, a piece of glass in her hand.

"Janice! Are you alright?" I say, running to stand right by her, kneeling and putting my hand on hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She says, and I carefully take the glass out. I put water over it, and it closes. Thank goodness.

"I'm not sure. Is something bothering you?" I ask her, she obviously just smashed a glass against her hand, and hurt herself.

"I thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm, he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well, he couldn't be that man I adored now. He doesn't seem to know or seem to care anymore. But I don't know him anymore. There's nothing more where he used to lie! Nothing's fine. Nothing's fine, I'm torn. I'm cold and I am shamed by my peers." Janice says.

"Greene." I say in realization, she liked him, a long, long while ago.

"Yes. I wish I was just gone, then no one could criticize me." Janice says, tears in her brown eyes.

"Janice. You're great, you chose the right side, you did everything right." I say, smiling at her.

**Amber's POV (Written by: so hard to chose usernames)**

I open my eyes slowly, my head pounding in my skull as I look around and saw Jezebelle lying on the ground. "Schist." I mutter as I remember what happened. I take a sip of nectar and the pounding in my head goes down. "Why Asher?" I sighed, but I couldn't blame him. He had to do this part on his own and he knew we'd follow him, that's what I think at least.

That's what I hope.

I crawled to Jezebelle and gave her some nectar, almost instantly she sits up and start's coughing and groaning. "Asher?" She groans.

"It's Amber, Asher's gone." I said softly. "How do you feel?"

Jezebelle turned around quickly and looked at me, her eyes filled with shock and confusion. "He knocked us out. Why would he do that?"

"Wisdom's son walks alone." I said softly. "He knew that no matter what he said we'd follow him, remember the stories? The mark won't show up unless he's alone. He's a child of Athena, he figured it out."

"But . . . monsters?" Jezebelle said. "We could have died!"

I pointed to the piles of monster dust. "I don't think so." I said, then I looked at the dark hole in the ground and my throat constricted. Apollo was the god of the sun and light, I liked to be free so I wasn't ecstatic about this underground adventure.

"Amber?" Jezebelle asked, looking at me worriedly. "You okay?"

My face flushed a bit, no one knew of my secret fear. "Yeah, it's just . . . it looks really dark."

She laughed a little. "You're scared of the dark?"

I flushed from embarrassment. "Apollo's the god of the sun." I muttered, looking at the hole in the ground. "I don't mind night time because there are stars, but pitch blackness." I shuddered, I decided not to mention my slight claustrophobia.

"You don't have to go down there." Jezebelle said. "You can wait here."

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. "I can't, remember? Let the darkness take your light. Maybe this is it, besides, who is this other the prophecy is talking about? Maybe they're down there. It could be you, it could be Asher, or it could be a random stranger, and I don't really care. But either way, we can't let Asher do this alone. He could be hurt, he'll need help." I looked at her. "I followed you to Hercules knowing I might die because you're my friend and I thought you were going to die – no offence – and I didn't want you to meet your end alone. If Asher dies down there, he shouldn't be alone. No one should be alone when they die."

My throat closed up and I shook my head, trying to dislodge the memory. It had been a year since he died and I still had nightmares about it.

I looked at Jezebelle, determined to go after Asher, screw my little fears, he could be dying or dead right now. "He's my friend, I don't care that he knocked us out. I'm going after him, and the dark isn't going to stop me. The question is: are you coming?"

I didn't wait for an answer, I turned and hopped into the hole in the ground, letting the darkness engulf me.

I didn't look back.


	24. Chapter 21: Arachne

A/N: Happy April Fool's Day everybody! Still sick with a respiratory infection so I can get you guys some more chapters! This chapter is going to be action packed c:

Chapter 21

(Juliana is written by Fairy Lori) POV Juliana (Daughter of Somnia, Head of Somnia Cabin)

It was interesting spending the night at Camp Half-Blood. Someone from the Hypnos Cabin actually managed to suck me into his dream.

Tartarus will freeze over before I listen to the Piña Colada song again.

I made my way to the Big House as Greeks whispered back and forth. I sighed. They will just keep at it. It's not like I had anything to do with that girl's attack. I bet it was Greene.

Man! I want to destroy him! I admired him! Trusted him! And the he turns traitor?! He is going down! When I find him, I'm giving him a living nightmare!

I walked into seeing Joey and Willow sitting by each other. Those two looked awfully cozy.

"Hi, uh... Juliana," Willow said with a nervous tone.

Heh. Even if you save the world together, people fear you. Well, I was censoring my personality a bit. Just so we didn't have conflict. The moment we got back, me and Janice were at odds again. Guess instead of pure disgust for each other, it's now a frenemies deal.

"Hello, Willow. Nice to see you again, Joey." I said, fixing my black circlet. "Where is Janice and Flin?"

Joey shrugged. "No idea.

I raised an eyebrow, blue eyes piercing through those two. "You sure? Cause I can make you listen to Piña Colada until they get here."

Joey looked at me. "Did Reed from Hypnos get you?"

I glared. "So that's his name. That insane kid drove me nuts in his dream! He even managed to find me when I turned into a cat!"

Willow gave me a strange look.

I sighed. "Somnia thing," I said. "Anyway, we need to get a game plan going and I would hate to find out that our leaders are sleeping on the job."

"Who is sleeping?"

I turned and saw Janice. Flin was behind her with a few other Greeks with him.

"Ok. Glad you guys could make it. Now, may we please get on with this?"

POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter)

The meeting began like they usually have at Camp Half-Blood. There were six delegates from both camps, from Rome is myself, Eboni, Juliana, Jason, Rafiki and Skylar. For Greece, Flin, Willow, Joey, Stash, Blake and Evan. "Jezebelle, Asher and Amber are all over in Rome, dealing with the Mark of Athena, so we cannot expect their help. We need to bring down Gaea, we have heard that they are rallying in Greece, once again, and then planning an assault on Olympus," Flin says, and everyone gasps, they didn't think that it would get this far.

"We will almost need to vacate the camps, trying to stop them at both places." Eboni points out, and I am proud of my choice.

"The matter is of which camp goes where, isn't it?" Willow asks.

"Rome will deal with them in Greece, and if we cannot stop them there, we will retreat to Olympus," I say and everyone nods.

"We've got ourselves a deal!" Stash says, grinning from ear to ear and shaking peoples' hands.

"We leave for Greece tomorrow," I tell my people and they nod.

"Go back and get the rest of the camp, use all of the hellhounds we have to shadow travel to Greece," I whisper in Eboni's ear and she nods, and walks away towards one of the Greeks' hellhounds.

POV Flin (Son of Poseidon, Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood)

"We leave for Olympus in the morning! Take only what you need!" I direct all of the campers and they all scatter to pick up food, water and weapons to take with them. We may need to wait a few hours, a few days or a few weeks, depending on how well the Romans delay them.

I walk to my cabin and lay down in the covers, wondering where Jezebelle is and when she will be back.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

Amber and I walk along uneasily when we hear the place start to rumble. "Run!" I shout, and we start dashing forward, the place is coming down. I see a crowd of ghosts wailing ahead, and Asher has a sword in the wall. There is an opening of rock, and he goes in. I jump to get in, forgetting about Amber for just a moment. I make it, but I am unsure she will, so I stretch out a hand, and she grabs it, and luckily I can hold on. I somehow get her up on the dusty floor.

"Look!" I say, and see several packages from Hermes Express. Inside there are flying shoes! It may help us against whatever we have to face. In this section, there are several bones, and I can't help but wonder what killed them.

Asher is a few feet in front of us, staring in horror in front of him. There are tiny spiders skittering across the floor, and I wonder why we are even here. Then I see why. There is a medium sized owl sitting in a cage a few yards away. Athena's owl, I think. But, just above it is a gigantic spider. Oh god. Arachne.

"Child of Athena. I have risen again and I am ready to take back something of Athena's, why not start with her child?" The monster says sinisterly.

Asher straps on a pair of the flying shoes, and so does Amber, but there aren't enough for me. I'm stuck on the ground. "The prophecy was fulfilled. Barely. You have help now, Child of Apollo…and Child of Hera," Arachne says with disgust.

I look around at the tapestries, new ones, depicting the demi-god Annabeth's death. Well, at least what Arachne wanted to happen? But that didn't happen. I feel that we won't be able to trick Arachne like Annabeth did, which leaves fighting. But I doubt that we will be able to do that well. Amber fires an arrow at Arachne, which begins the fight.

Arachne lunges at Asher, who tries to jab her with his sword, but Arachne dodges it easily. I think that her teeth are venomous as she approaches Asher and she kicks him with one of her eight feet. "Asher!" I shout and try to stab Arachne with my dagger, but she whips around just in time and I see the foundations of the place begin to crack. She drives her teeth into me and I scream with pain. I fall to the ground, tears streaming down my face. It feels like fire is ripping through my joints.

"Jezebelle!" Amber says, tossing her sword down and handing me a pack of ambrosia, and I eat a small piece, and Asher drives his sword into Arachne. Arachne wails and a crack opens up underneath her, and she is enveloped by it.

Asher kneels beside me, brushing a piece of my hair out of my eye, and he is looking down at me in sorrow. "We did it." Amber says, laughing almost.

As if to answer us, a long white piece of silk hangs onto the edge of the crack where Arachne went down.

POV Asher (Son of Athena, Head of Athena Cabin)

"Get back!" Amber shouts, and she immediately starts to float with her feathers on her shoes. Jezebelle struggles to get up, so I run towards her. Until the long stand of silk finds Jezebelle's body.

"No!" I shout in agony and I grab her hand to stop her from going over. It is a long drop.

Amber is flying towards us as Jezebelle is getting dragged closer to the chasm. "Go! Meet me in the Underworld!" Jezebelle shouts at us, and I am unwilling to let go. At this point, Jezebelle is in the chasm, and I am the only thing holding her up. Then, we both topple in.

POV Amber (Daughter of Apollo, Head of Apollo Cabin)

I don't know how long I stand there, I watch as Asher and Jezebelle fall. After an hour or so I climb up the rocks and I am in a parking lot or something. Walking toward a car, I realize that someone left in the keys, and it was running. And it was unlocked. You're just asking for it then! I get in and drive it away, and I am surprised when I see Janice and an army of Romans standing in front of my car after I drove for a few miles.

"Amber?" Janice asks in dismay, walking towards me. "Asher? Jezebelle?"

I shake my head slightly, and Janice's face falls. "They're in Tartarus. They're trying to get to the Underworld." I say quietly.

A**/N: Yes, I am cruel, aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHA! I am so proud of myself. I am as evil as Rick Riordan. Sorry everyone. I truly am. Not really. But oh well!**


	25. Chapter 22: Roman Blood

**Chapter 22**

**POV Flin (Son of Poseidon, Head Boy of Camp Half-Blood)**

The next morning, I wake up at the crack of dawn and grab my trident. I doubt that I will need my dagger, so I leave it. Soon after, I see a car drive into camp, and I see Amber driving in the front seat. Which brings me hope, until I see that she is the only one. "Where's Asher and Jezebelle?" I ask her and she motions for me to sit on the bench where we were near.

"We fought Arachne, and the drop was to a place that we never thought." Amber says quietly, shaking her head.

"They fell? Fell where?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know how to say it less bluntly…Tartarus," Amber says and I'm in shock for a moment, and I can't believe it.

"You're lying," I say, it's the only possible explanation for it, they're probably hiding somewhere, trying to fool me.

"No, I'm not." Amber says seriously, and I know that it must be true. I feel weak, and I lean on my trident for support. "They're trying to go through the Underworld way. That may be a challenge in and of itself."

"I'm sure they'll be alright. Meanwhile, we have a problem on our hands. We have to go to Olympus to defend the gods against Gaea. She's rising," I inform her, trying to keep Jezebelle off of my mind.

At 6:00 I lead an army of Campers toward the empire state building, avoiding the eye of mortals. We have a team of Hecate people, Victoria and Laurels leading them, providing a huge mist. "Victoria. How's it going?" I ask her after we are almost there.

"We are letting them see a few of us, so then it looks a little like we are actually some people here. Otherwise, we have them all." Victoria replies and I give her a quick nod.

We get into the elevator, we bring up about 30 groups and we are crowded in the entrance of Olympus. I see the gardens. "We will need a whole bunch of groups." I direct and for the first time, all of the camp is listening to me.

"Ares cabin and Zeus cabins, stay here, near the entrance, try to block off anything that comes through those doors," I tell them, and the rest of the camp scoots away from the doors, where about 30 campers stand.

Victoria and I lead groups of Apollo snipers to massive statues, where there are little places to shoot from. "Cabins that only have three or less people, go to the bridge!" I direct and a swarm of people goes that way, including Blake from Phanes. Good. If Ares and Zeus do get delayed.

I hear the elevator ding and I see the Hunters of Artemis come out. "Don't attack!" I shout, worried that the Ares cabin would be a little spear-happy. That's when I notice that a Hunter from the Apollo cabin is running towards the throne room where the Hecate and Aphrodite cabins are.

Amber runs straight through the doors, and I am disappointed in the two cabins' defense. Mostly the Aphrodite cabin though, the Hecate cabin doesn't have enough numbers. I see the gods sitting in a semi-circle, and I see my father and Jezebelle's mother deep in conversation. Poseidon walks away from Hera, looking slightly agitated and Amber marches straight up to Hera. I can just make out her words.

"Will you help them?" She asks.

"I'm sorry child, but we cannot help them at this point." Hera replies.

"Jezebelle risked her dang life to get you your damn scepter from Heracles- who you tried to kill multiple times and who you made mad enough to take it Hera!"

I gulp, as she walks towards Athena now, and the grey-eyed goddess narrows her eyes at the Daughter of Apollo. "Asher fought Arachne- the monster you created by the way- and followed your stupid mark to find the damn owl you couldn't hang onto and ended up falling into Tartarus to try to save his friend, who by the way helped get the damn owl for you. And you're sitting here telling me you can't save them? Can't or won't?" Hera and Athena don't reply. Hera has the decency to put her eyes downcast.

Amber marches over to her father, Apollo, who she probably never even saw before today and says. "If you can't help them, I will throw myself down into that hell hole and help them myself!" She marches out of the room with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Just when I was going to tell her I liked her stealing the car." Hermes says poutily.

'I would help them if I could," Hera says softly, thinking of her daughter. Zeus' expression is stormy, no doubt not wanting to help the daughter of a different man.

I march out of the hall, leaving the gods looking at each other in bewilderment. I see Hestia sitting at the fire, no gods paying attention to her. I guess not everything is fair on Mount Olympus either.

POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter)

I walk along the ranks of my warriors, inspecting them all. Eboni takes one side as we march towards Greece. This is probably a death quest, no matter what they say. "Gareth, come with me please," I say, talking to a child of Trivia.

"Alright." He says and steps out of line where he was with the fourth cohort.

"We need a large mist, do you think you can do one big enough to cover the entire camp?" I ask, knowing it is a long shot that it works.

"No. But I can cover most, so then we have the element of surprise." Gareth informs me.

"Good. Good," As I watch over half of the camp disappear. If there's one thing I can say about Gaea is that she is incredibly prepared. I see thousands of monsters ahead of us, and beyond that a fair number of giants and titans.

"Twelfth legion to war!" I shout and charge the monsters. They almost laugh as they start to fall against invisible swords.

"Stay back," I warn Gareth and he nods and walks backwards.

I see Gaea standing as a pile of dirt a ways ahead, and I slash a monster that was trying to get to Juliana's throat. I see Romans lying on the ground, clutching wounds, or dead. I want to call back the Romans, tell them to retreat and go back to New Rome, but I don't knowing that the Greeks will be slaughtered.

We have about one hundred and fifty Romans left, and we are making our way towards the titans. "Praetor King," I hear a voice say and I turn around. Hyperion stands in his golden armor, a huge sword raised at me.

I slowly grab the hilt of my sword and thrust it forward, creating a spark of light from his. A sword a few feet away from me pierces Eboni's skin and blood trickles into the earth. The blood of Olympus' first victim. I see. Now it must be the two Praetors or the Head Boy and Girl from Camp Half-Blood. But it's too late to do anything as Hyperion's sword goes into my gut.

**A/N: Even worse cliffie! I am so proud of myself for that one. I know it was sort of short, but I wanted to get rid of the greeks getting there and the blood of Olympus being spilled :) I am on FictionPress, and I was thinking of starting a story where people are divided into what day they were born (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday etc.), do you think I should start it?**


	26. Chapter 23: Tartarus Begins

Chapter 23

POV Gareth (Son of Trivia)

I let the mist fall off of the rest of the Romans, all of the healers from the Apollo cabin and Trivia cabin rush towards the Praetors. Eboni seems to be doing fine, she's trying to slap away some Apollo healers. The monsters seem to almost retreat for a few minutes as the Camp rallies behind their fallen Praetor. Janice is lying on the ground, blood pooling on her shirt.

"Janice!" People are pushing through the line to help her.

"The Blood of Olympus has fallen! The earth mother rises!" Hyperion shouts with glee.

And it's true, the earth seems to be rising from there. A woman stands there, she has glowing gold eyes, and seems to be looking menacingly at us. "Romans! Fall back!" Eboni shouts and the Romans flee. There isn't a shred of organization in the Romans as they all run towards boats in the harbor. We need to get to New York to help the Greeks and fast.

I dash in between monsters and fleeing demigods and get to where Janice is lying on the ground. Everyone forgot about her. I grab her and start pulling her towards one of the Romans' boats. The monsters and things just stand there, watching the Romans flee. Then I realize why. There are less than one hundred Romans left, and that is being optimistic.

I am in a speed boat, and I barely even know how to use one. I don't start it for a little while, for I would probably run into a Roman. Thanks to Neptune, the seas are somewhat calm, but are drifting us fast. About halfway there, I crouch on the floor and begin to pour little bits of magic into Janice, hoping that she would stay with me until we got to Olympus. "Gareth?" Janice asks in confusion when I can just start to see the shorelines of New York coming into view.

"You're okay, Janice," I say lightly, steering the boat into the harbor, and that's when she sees the giant red stain on her shirt.

She starts to hyperventilate a little bit, and I hand her a sack from the side of the boat and handing it to her. When we dock, I kneel down and put my hands on her stomach, leaking magic into the wound, preserving her life for a little while longer. He hauls her out of the boat, and it is pitch black outside by that time. I steer her toward the empire state building, where a few straggling Romans are standing in the doorway. I get her into the elevator and press the 500 button. We are rocketed up immediately, and we see a crowd of Camp Half-Blood campers standing there.

"I need a doctor!" I shout. I see a bunch of Apollo kids run at me and take her.

"What happened to her?" Someone says, his face ghostly pale. Janice moans, as they put a salve over the wound.

"Stabbed by Hyperion," I say and they all turn to face me.

POV Asher (Son of Athena, Head of Athena Cabin)

It takes forever to fall to Tartarus, and it doesn't help the whole way down you know you have to fight Arachne when you get to the bottom. As we fall, I hold onto Jezebelle closely, she is really cold, the poison is already working. "Jezebelle." I whisper in her ear as I see Tartarus come into view.

"Asher." Jezebelle says, looking around at our surroundings. She snuggles in close to me and I gulp as I see the massive spider below. I guess it won't be as hard as I thought. I put my sword below me, and it goes straight into the massive spider.

It lets out a gurgling sound, and I hear Jezebelle's legs crack once we get to the ground. She lets out a scream and I say, "Shh…shh." I drag her away from the spider, and we lie on the dead ground.

I decide to make camp there for the night, and I make a make-shift tent out of dead grass and things, dead, blackened sticks and dead animals. I position Jezebelle in one side of the tent, and me on the other side. I lie there, thinking about how we could possibly get out of here.

A/N: I know that was short, so go ahead and get mad at me. Go ahead! Well, I did start that weekday series, and here is the form and the link to the story so you can read it if you want to!

Link:  s/3246041/1/Weekdays

You guys will probably be guests on FictionPress, unless you have an account already! :)

THE FORM:

Name:

Age: (Should be younger-ish)

Weekday they are from:

Personality (Detailed please):

History (Detailed :) ):

Appearance (May put a look-alike or a URL, make sure to put spaces if it is a URL):

What do they think of:

Monday:

Tuesday:

Wednesday:

Thursday:

Friday:

Saturday:

Sunday:

Avisa:

Why they entered? (Could be for multiple reasons):


	27. Chapter 24: Hecate's Rescue

A/N: This will probably be short! I am so, so sorry for not updating in about 2 weeks. I have been a little busy. Unfortunately, I didn't place at my school speech contest :( But my best friend got 1st! And then she went to regionals and got 3rd so she's going to state! Yay! So, I will be cheering her on from afar. :) Anywho, on with the chapter!  
Chapter 24

POV Jezebelle

We trek our way across the murky lands of Tartarus and end up where about four rivers meet. "Wait. Stop." Asher tells me, and puts his hand over his mouth. Through the years, I have known to learn that's what he does when he thinks.

"We have to jump into the fire one." Asher concludes, and hops from our side and into the fire. I first think that he is going to die, so I scream.

But when he stands there, and takes a small drink, he is still alive. I look puzzle before jumping in myself. It is extremely hot, like a hot shower. I don't necessarily know how to swim that well, so I feel Asher's hand wrap around my arm and pull me out of the hot water. I am shaking with relief, and of blood loss, probably. "We're almost to the entrance of the Underworld," He says, and I nod slightly. I can barely stand up, and when we are almost to the dark entrance, I fall to the ground.

POV Asher

I almost faint when I see Jezebelle fall to the ground. I grab her by the waist and begin to carry her the rest of the way. But I see a woman standing in the archway of the Underworld. "You're friends will need your help." She says, and when the light casts on her face, I can see her for the first time. Hecate.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, my throat raw.

"Magic." She says simply and snaps her fingers.

POV Flin

When I start to see two people forming in front of me, I almost let myself hope. Then I light up with hope as I see Asher holding Jezebelle in his arms. I almost let that disappoint me until I see the state she is in. No wonder. "I need a medic!" Asher shouts hoarsely.

When people begin to fuss over him he says, "Get her first." He snaps at the Apollo healers.

They immediately flood around Jezebelle, and carry her off. Which only leaves one healer. Amber is kneeling at his side, tending to the small wounds and giving him water and food. "Come with me," She says, and leads him away. Which once again leaves me alone.

"They're coming!" Shouts cry from the front, and I watch as monsters try to pour in, but the Ares campers manage to kill at least the first ones coming through the door.

The ones that make it through rush towards the line of Demeter cabin. They immediately result to their plants, which I think might have been a little stupid until I see the vines rushing onto them. They squeeze and suffocate them. "Any casualties?" I hear someone yell, and I am surprised when I see Janice up on her feet, yelling at them.

"Two from Ares." One reports and she nods.

"Janice?" I say, and walk towards her.

"What do you think they're doing?" She asks, and tucks a piece of brown hair behind her head.

"Perhaps trying to exhaust us early and then swoop in for the victory?" I suggest and she blinks once and then nods.

"Probably. We need to defeat them. We need the Apollo archers," Janice says, and starts to get the Roman archers. She positions them where the Greek archers were, and I let out a sigh. Some people just don't listen.

A/N: I know it was short. Should the next chapter be the battle? Then two chapters of recuperating and then the story ends? It's been a long ride and I love you guys! :)


	28. Chapter 25: First Part of the Battle

Chapter 25, I believe

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood)

After at least an hour in the make-shift infirmary on Olympus, both Apollo and his healers going over me, I finally persuade them to let me go. I grab my white bow and sling a sheathe of arrows over my shoulder. I grab my long knife from my sheathe and walk out. I have a slight limp, but not that bad. "Jezebelle!" I hear a shout, and I see Asher walking toward me, his black hair swishing across his face.

"What's up?" I ask, and he looks a bit aggravated.

"Flin told everyone to back off of the elevator and let the monsters gather. Then we can plan a surprise attack on them later. Like that's going to work," Asher rolls his eyes.

"I'll go talk to him," I say, squeezing his hand slightly. He shakes his head a little bit before I stalk away from him. Flin stands a little ways away from the bridge between the elevator and the monsters that had gathered by the elevator.

"What the heck?" I shout, and he turns to face me. His sea green eyes pierce me.

"What?" He sounds defensive. I narrow my eyes a little bit and his eyes go wide. He knows I had talked to Asher.

"Why?" I say, gesturing towards the gathering army on the other side. Some of the monsters even turn towards me and growl. I stick my tongue back out at them.

"Ares cabin was being torn apart." Flin replies simply.

"That isn't the smartest. Asher doesn't think it is." I point out, and I think that really dug deep into him. Even though I didn't mean to, I am glad it did.

"Of course." He drawls. "Asher said so." I glare at him harder, and he doesn't seem to back down.

"He is a child of Athena." I say, and he turns away, and walks in the direction I came from. Oh boy. I start dashing after him, and I hear a horn blow. I almost run straight into him, when he whips around.

"They're starting." He says in horror. The first monsters are slaughtered by something from behind.

"The Hunters of Artemis." Flin says with a soft smile. Girls run forward, shooting silver arrows behind them. "Oceana!" A girl with as sea green eyes as Flin has stops short of us.

"About time you showed up," Flin says, hugging her. What?

"Well. We do tend to do that sometime. Was hoping the Amazons would be here by now though." Oceana says, her eyebrows knit together.

"Doesn't seem like they will turn up." Someone says, walking up. Janice with her combat boots walks up, her brown hair tangling down.

"Janice." Oceana says, looking at her with a little bit of disgust. Something probably happened between the two of them, but now is not the time for that to be brought up again.

"Jezebelle!" Asher shouts, running up towards me, a gash in his shirt, a thin line of blood running on it. I gasp a little bit and he waves it away.

"They've overrun us once. We're already short on people." Asher reports. Flin narrows his eyes at Asher, which Asher meets with a calm stare.

"Alright, let's go!" Oceana says. "Saddle up!" I see fire leaping at some of them, the Hecate cabin is barely able to battle it back. Victoria and Gareth are working together and the monsters rush forward.

I raise my bow and fire a few arrows straight into the air, the arrows dropping onto unsuspecting victims.

POV Janice (Daughter of Venus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter)

"Eboni!" I shout, and look around for the girl. I see her running back towards me.

"Let's go." Eboni gives me a grim smile.

Jezebelle had dashed into the foyer, the violence escalating around her. I see who she is fighting almost instantly. A cripple of lightning and a sword slashes against Jezebelle's knife. It definitely isn't her fight. Greene shouldn't be attacking her! I dash forward, and Jezebelle immediately looks surprised.

"Go!" I shout, and when she doesn't move, I push her out of the way.

A/N: I am going to start typing the second part of the battle in THIRD person. It will make a little more sense than in first person, so I just wanted to tell everyone else that BEFORE I started the next chapter. Thanks!

Oh! And by the way, some of you characters will die :) Toodles!


	29. Chapter 26: The Actual Battle

Chapter 26

Third Person POV (Basically everyone all in one.)

Jezebelle spotted Juliette standing to one side, fighting at least three Hecate people at once. Gareth, Victoria and Laurel were all trying their best, but not enough to bring her down. Asher and Flin stood back to back, for the first time in forever, a crowd of Cyclops around them. Jezebelle wanted to help both, but risked the other. Janice's sword crept closer and closer to getting rid of Greene, but it hadn't made contact.

"No!" Jezebelle shouts in anger as Juliette's knife slashes into Gareth's chest. Janice has the same effect, and Jezebelle watches in horror as the tides turn. Greene's sword plunges into Janice's chest, and she falls.

"Janice!" Blake's face is crazy as he charges Greene, and Greene's eyes are wide. Juliette looks with satisfaction as Laurel is falling to the ground with a thud. No, this can't be happening, Jezebelle thinks.

Only one good thing happened out of all of that, as Blake's sword goes straight into Greene. There is a roar of fury from the other side. Another volley of silver arrows plunge into the first line of monsters, and the elevator dings once. Amazons, maybe?

No. Definitely not Amazons. Gaea steps into the madness, smiling a sinister smile. "Retreat to the throne room!" Eboni's voice thunders over the rest, and everyone dashes back, some tripping and falling to be crushed by the stampeding army.

"Run!" Flin shouts, and he and Asher bring up the rear as they shut the throne room doors. The gods stand inside, holding makeshift weapons. Some look really angry.

"We could've helped them!" Aphrodite shouts at Zeus and Poseidon. Janice was her daughter. The Aphrodite cabin flushes with pride as they hear banging on the door.

"Secure the door!" A roman shouts, and most of them run forward to push back on the door. The door won't hold. It never will.

Amber watches from afar, her bow lifted in silence as the door begins to splinter. She stands next to her father on the right and Artemis on the left. She surveys the campers. There is nearly not enough campers left to beat the army back down.

Blake sits by Aphrodite's throne, looking into Janice's brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispers softly into her ear. But Janice just shakes her head, pain in her eyes.

"I'll be in a better place." She whispers, her voice cracking every few words.

"Stay with me." Blake pleads, Eboni standing in her purple Praetor robes stands somber behind them. Soon, Janice's eyes turn to glass. Her eyelids slowly close, and tears from the love goddess across the room hit the floor. Blake runs his hands through her brown locks one last time. Laurel, the Hecate girl that had been stabbed earlier had managed to heal by then.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jezebelle whispers softly in Blake's ear. Jezebelle thinks, what can we do now that Rome's leader has fallen?

Blake nods curtly, and Asher who is across the room realizes that Olympus has become a graveyard. He approaches Jezebelle, and softly lays a hand on her shoulder. A few demigods were looking at the same ugly cyclops' face. "It's going down!" Jason, a Hades cabin kid shouts.

Soon, the door gave way and a little while later there was all heck breaking loose. A flank of Cyclops were shot down by sonic silver arrows shot by Artemis snipers.

The battle for Olympus had begun for real. Evan's lightning crackled through the air, trying to meet a mark. His lip was curled in a sneer as Kronos, the lord of the Titans walks towards him. The blast hit his scythe and a mocking smile from Kronos tells Evan way too much.

The scythe cut down Kronos' crop, a scream echoing around. Evan crashed to the ground as Eboni rushed forward. Her blade a blur as they fought to kill. Eboni's fighting stance was the last thing Zeus' tear streaked son ever saw. The two Hecate girls, Victoria and Laurels' magic wove around Juliette but not enough to finish her off.

The two grim-faced girls fought with determination to avenge their Roman brother, Gareth. But Gaea's girl wasn't ready to die quite yet. The earth rose under Victoria's feet and enveloped her like she was a letter. With a tortured cry from her sister, Juliette struck again. This time at Laurels, her blade sank into her chest. With a victorious cry, Juliette retracted her blade. A defiant glare from Laurels is her last look at the world.

The battles raged on around Juliette. Flin and Kronos slashed and twirled around each other. Asher and Hyperion's blades clanged close to Athena's throne.

Jason had the hardest challenge of all. His death magic was trying to encircle the Earth Mother. But to little avail. Her sword and his spear danced at each other. Jason was sweating while Gaea looked like she was in a fun game.

Gaea's sword makes contact with his weapon arm. Blood leaps out, and he screams, dropping his spear. Gaea smiles a very sinister smile as her sword makes contact with his heart. The Son of Hades falls like a stone to the floor.

Stash, a child of Apollo and Juliana attack a group of heckhounds together. They breathe a sigh of relief after they are successful with eliminating all of them. But Juliette stands in front of them, ready for her next kill. Her sword clangs against Juliana's short knife. Stash tries and successfully slashes Juliette's thigh. A triumphant shout rises from the gods, who are doing literally nothing. She screams and strikes back in anger. She smiles sinisterly and then she screams as an invisible force strikes her down.

Juliana looks around in confusion, for the person that had struck down Juliette. She holds onto Stash's hand as he shakes with blood loss. As Juliette falls, she sees a gold arrow in her back.

Amber stands behind, an arrow nocked and ready. She held her brother's other hand that Juliana wasn't holding onto. "Not Stash," Amber whispers, a large tear falling into his hair. Juliana watches voicelessly, a sad expression on her face.

Flin's trident and Kronos' scythe jab at each other. Jezebelle has an arrow ready, but not wanting to hurt Flin. His trident falters a bit and Jezebelle dashes forward. Kronos' scythe daubed with poison, goes into Jezebelle's stomach. She screams and falls gracefully to the ground. Both Flin's trident and Hera's sword plunge into Kronos.

Ryan, one of the last children of Hecate left, stands slightly away from the battle. She had watched as Jezebelle, the perfect Hera child saved Flin's life. A legion of Apollo healers cart her away, immediately trying to treat the poison. But, someone else loomed over her. She shrieked and screamed as she saw Hyperion, a titan standing there. "Help!" She screams, barely managing to deflect one of his strikes with her sword.

She was at least hoping that Flin would come to help her, he was her hero after all. But instead, a charming Athena child walked over. Well, if it is someone else, at least it is him. He raises a knife, and meets the next strike. But with one flick of the Titan's wrist and he is thrown backwards into the wall. The titan plunges the sword into Ryan's chest, tears streaming down her face. Her last thought is, I hope that they will win. Otherwise, Ryan topples to the floor, just another dead demigod lying helpless on the ground.

The water in Olympus runs red. Blood soaks the water sources, and soon the monsters are mostly gone, gold dust scattering in the red blood. Erica slashes at Gaea, just another pawn trying to distract Gaea for a little bit. So Gaea decides to play with her a little bit. Erica's sword tries to get close, just to get blocked. After a few minutes of just light playing, Gaea decides to do something risky. She tries to hit Erica in the leg, and smiles when it is a success.

"Help!" Erica cries, realizing it is the exact thing the Hecate girl said a few minutes earlier. The leg falls off, a puddle of blood going around it and Erica starts to hyperventilate. Where is Eboni?

Gaea plunges the sword into her chest, the last thing on Erica's face is a defiant stance to show that she is not afraid of death. Bellona to the end.

Asher slowly crept out of the hole in the wall that he had made. His knife flew straight towards Hyperion, and this time, it hit it's mark. The Titan howled in agony, but did not die, not yet. Asher threw two more, one missing to the right and the other hitting him straight in the chest. He sighed of relief, another Titan done.

Amber looks around, looking for another target. But she didn't realize that one had a target on her. A dracanae had an arrow nocked and loaded, aiming straight at Amber, it's end loaded with poison. Asher sees the arrow, and starts to run towards Amber. He doesn't think that he is going to make it, because by that time the arrow had been fired. Amber turns toward the dracanae, realizing that it is aiming for her. The arrow seems to fly in slow motion, as it goes straight into Asher's chest.

Asher shouts in pain and falls straight to the ground. Amber drops to the ground too, digging in her bag for ambrosia and nectar. She force feeds it into his mouth, and at least for a little bit he is safe.

Jezebelle took up the ending weight. Most of the monsters were killed, or had run off when they saw most of their comrades dying. She had enough energy to fight once again. And she saw only one without someone to fight. Gaea. Jezebelle nocked an arrow from a long ways away, and shot with all she had. The arrow lodged itself into Gaea's throat and she turned with a shocked expression on her face. But she wasn't dead. A demigod and a god must kill her together.

Aphrodite had that part ready, she dashed forward with mind-numbing speed and plunged her dagger into the Earth Mother. Gaea fell with a large shout of rage. The rest of the monsters and Titans that remained either died or ran off. No one really felt like chasing them down after that battle. Asher eventually mended, but with a price. He could no longer use his legs, so he had to use crutches or a wheelchair wherever he went.

After the battle, everyone counted the survivors. Six Hunters of Artemis. Thirty-five Greek demigods. Forty-five Roman demigods. Prices were paid on every side. Some were bigger than others, but all of them missed someone badly on every side.

A/N: Good, bad? I loved that chapter! Extra special and extra long for you guys!  
ONE QUESTION

Who do they miss the most that died, and why? How do they cope with them dying?


	30. Chapter 27: Falling Apart

**Chapter 27- Recuperating**

**POV Asher- First Person POV (Sorry. XD)**

I walk around in my crutches, not knowing where I should go. Hera cabin…maybe. Apollo cabin. Score. I walk towards it, and I stay outside the door. A ton of Apollo healers are going inside and out. A girl had set up a makeshift center to let people check-in. "May I see Amber please?" I say, giving her a grin.

"She's pretty busy…but let me get her." She says, and walks into the cabin. She comes back with a totally different Amber than I last saw. Her smile hitches when she sees me standing there. A guilty look crosses her face and I let myself feel bad.

Amber's hair ends with tipped with red, and her eyes were really hollow. "Asher."

"May I talk to you, please for a little bit?" I ask, holding onto my crutches with my elbow and raking a hand through my black hair.

She leads him away to the forest, and leaning against a tree. "Why did you take the arrow for me?" Amber asks. Way to be blunt. Asher smiles wistfully for a second.

"Because you didn't deserve it." I say, rubbing my hands together, leaning against the tree and sliding onto the ground.

POV Amber (Daughter of Apollo, Head of Apollo cabin)

I look at him sadly, looking as he slumped to the ground. I ditched him and Jezebelle and left them to fall into Tartarus…and I didn't kill Juliette all of those times where she revealed her true colors. I say softly, "How do you know I didn't deserve it?"

He seems to look stumped for a moment, and then he says, "Because everyone deserves more than one chance." His grey eyes sink into her like little knives of guilt.

"People don't always get what they deserve, Asher. You don't deserve this…" I look at my feet for a moment before continuing. "You should be the one standing, not me."

"It's what friends do for other friends." Asher says, a sad smile on his face.

I start crying softly, tears sliding down my face. Asher looks pained for a moment and then I reply, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Everyone deserves a friend like me." Asher replies, a cocky smile on his face. I smile a little bit, wiping my tears away. I look at his legs, normal looking, but unable to walk because of the poison reacting to the healing.

"Guess I'll be the one carrying you now, huh?" I say, looking at his face again.

"I don't know if you can carry me." Asher replies with a slight smile. "Amber. Don't blame yourself for all of this. It is not your fault." He sounds stern, but his face is soft.

My face falls, a little bit and I look over Asher's shoulder. "I could've killed her, you know. Juliette. I had plenty of chances. We traveled together a few times." I laugh bitterly, and Asher has a sad smile on his face. "I had these…these stupid morals about not killing demigods, I wanted to heal people, not hurt them. But how many people got hurt because I didn't do it? Because I fired that arrow to late?" My voice drops to a whisper. "I should've killed her earlier."

Asher smiles at me just a little bit and lays his hand on mine, and I feel pinpricks of excitement rush through me. He looks into my eyes and says, "Juliette was a cruel person. She would have expected it. At least you're alive now, right?" He squeezes my hand.

I look him in the eyes and I start crying again. "Bu-but Stash is dead. I hesitated Asher. I could've saved him. I had her in my sights and I hesitated and she killed him. I-I held his hand as he bled to death Asher. How come I get to live instead of Stash? And Laurels! She died to save most of us. Also could've been prevented. And Victoria. And Gareth," I say, now barely can be talking I am crying so hard.

"Stash died with both you and Juliana near him. He died happy, I know he did." Asher says, touching my red tipped hair and smiles. "See."

"He shouldn't have died at all." I whisper. "No one should have. The-the gods did nothing! Aphrodite and Hera helped, but that was it! Where were they?" I feel myself getting angry and face the sky. "Why didn't you help us? Why did you wait until we were all dying or wounded to help? Why?" I break down crying and whisper. "Why?"

Asher's strong arms wrap themselves around me. "It'll be alright, Amber." I lean into him, my tears soaking Asher's grey shirt. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly to reassure myself that he was here and alive and that I wasn't alone.

"I-I just….Stash…Laurel….I can't." I sob, burying my face in his chest. "Asher they're gone."

"I know, but I'm here." Asher whispers, his voice soft.

"Everyone I care about always leaves me." I whisper, closing my eyes and thinking about Stash, my annoyingly cheerful half-brother with his red-haired rebellion; Laurel who never knew when to shut up but was the best friend anyone could have; my mother, who I only got to see once or twice a year because of her job; and finally, my old boyfriend, Dereck, who I had watched die at the hands of monsters. Three out of four of them were dead because I was too slow. I was alone, but I didn't want to be. "Don't leave me Asher…please."

"I won't. Ever, I promise." Asher whispers. I finally let myself grieve over them, clutching Asher like my life depended on it, for once not caring if I hurt him.

"Thank you," I whisper between sobs. He gives me a brief smile.

Asher dips down and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes, letting myself enjoy the feeling of his arms around me and his lips on my head. I knew that even though it wasn't okay now, it would get better. "Eventually." I whispered, snuggling in closer to him.

"We'll be alright. Even if nothing else is." He whispers, his voice warm against the fall breeze. I smile.

POV Jezebelle (Head Girl of Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Hera)

The next day is a somber one at camp Half-Blood and nature seems to agree with us. It is drizzling lightly, and the skies are grey. Most of the tables sit empty at breakfast. The o ne most populated is the Artemis table, and they aren't even staying for very long. I give a sad smile at Asher, who walks in with his crutches.

"Heroes." Chiron says, clinking his spoon against his glass.

We all stand, gazing out into the smoky sky. The mood is almost unsettling. "Many of us are not here tonight, but are on Olympus, lying on the floor. Soon, we will need to go up and bring them down during the night. We will have funerals for every single one of them. Everyone has lost somebody. Brother. Sister. Friend. But for now, cherish the ones you still have, and hold them close to you." Chiron says. I look around for Flin, but don't see him anywhere.

I am a little scared when I go looking for him, because the last conversation we had wasn't a good one. And then the last time I saw him was when I was being carried away from him on a stretcher. I approach the Poseidon cabin after breakfast, and I stop right outside the door. I knock on the wood that is by the doorway.

"Yes?" I hear a voice and I see Flin sitting by the edge of the cabin, sitting with his sister. I start walking away, they deserve to be doing something together. There's only one other person that I want to see. I walk towards the very edges of the cabins, and stop when I reach the very last one.

"Blake?" I say, rapping at the door. There is no answer, so I push open the door, revealing the insides of the cabin. What I see inside is devastation.

The cabin looks like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks, the bed is all uncovered, the covers scattered around the room. "Jezebelle." I hear a voice, and it is hard and steely. I look to see where It came from and I see Blake sitting against a bookshelf across the room.

"Don't let your grief consume you." I warn, worried that some others around camp were doing the exact same thing.

"Don't tell me what to do," He snarls back at me, and I am shocked. NO one else would dare say that to me. Which just proves how much I need to know these people better.

"Please. Everyone else is missing you out there," I make hand gestures toward the door and he just shakes his head.

I see several suitcases laying on the ground as well, looking fully packed. "You are not leaving." I say in my most threatening voice.

"You can't stop me." He says simply, grabbing one of the suitcases.

"Where would you be going then, if I may be so bold?" I say, my voice quavering a little bit.

"California." He says. I have a terrible thought strike me, but I really hope he is just going to Camp Jupiter.

"Where in California?" I ask, looking straight at him.

"Hollywood." He replies and my gaze narrows. He's going to the Underworld. He can't do that!

I slowly drag my hand to my aist and grab my sheathe. Thank goodness he doesn't see it, and I keep talking, "Please don't leave." I grab the knife, and I see a dot of blood appear as I grab the blade end.

His eyes go wide juts as my knife, hilt end first slams into his head. He's definitely not leaving now. I grab his legs and start to pull him towards the Big House. I am almost halfway there when I see Asher and Amber walking, Asher on one crutch, the other hand clasped firmly in Amber's hand. I think at first that it must be some kind of healing exercise before his lips and hers meet.

At first, I feel a ping of jealousy. I thought that he liked me, didn't he? But then I quickly shove it away, feeling good for my two friends. I keep on dragging, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and start going crazy on me. I reach the Big House and explain the situation to Chiron. He agrees with my plan and takes him inside. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jezebelle!" I hear a shout and see Flin coming towards me. I grit my teeth and walk over.

"What is it?" I ask. I start tapping my foot, waiting for an aswer.

"I just wanted to talk." He says defensively.

"Alright. Where would you prefer?" I drawl, I think I may be a little annoyed after all that has been done so far.

"My cabin?" He suggests and I nod. We head in the direction, and I sit on one of the chairs that is sitting there. He clasps his hands together and unclasps them, nervously.

"Are you alright?" I ask in concern.

"Why did you take the stab for me?" He asks, cutting straight to the point.

"Don't you know why already?" I ask, my voice thick with emotion, tears springing at my eyes.

"No." He whispers back looking at his hands.

"It's because I love you." I whisper. He stares straight at me, not realizing why.

"Why? I've been treating you like trash lately. With Juliette and everything. I should've just killed her, and now Laurels and Gareth and Victoria are all dead. Asher now needs crutches wherever he will go and it's my fault." Flin looked a little guilty for the first couple, but when he came to Asher the guilt stopped. That made me _very _angry.

"Asher is my friend." I say, my voice shaking.

"It looked like more than that." Flin says, his sea green eyes with a certain hardness that I have come to expect.

"Well maybe you weren't looking close enough." I snap and get up. If this is going to be what we are now, I guess that I will have to move on.

**A/N: Next chapter will be your people coming back in, I just needed to let loose some shipping time for some people *cough* Fairy Lori *cough* that will remain nameless :) **


	31. Epilogue: Amber and Asher

Epilogue: The Wedding

POV Jezebelle (Daughter of Hera, Former Head Girl of Camp-Half-Blood)

I stand in front of the aisle, wearing a flowing red dress, not a white one. On my left is Willow and on my right is Juliana. I smile as I watch Amber come down the aisle, her white dress fluttering softly behind her. Not a single person spoke as she stood up, across from Asher. I give a thumbs up to my friends, and Asher gives me a soft smile back.

They exchange marriage vows and I smile as they exchange kisses and I hear a whoop from the crowd. Of course, Joey, always has to be the joker. Almost all of Camp Half-Blood came in, and a few from Camp Jupiter as well. Eboni swishes along in her purple cloak, towards the back of the hall, where no one can see her. She still hasn't chosen a replacement for Janice yet.

I still remember the day we buried her on Half-Blood Hill. The doves fluttered out of the coffin and the roses lined up perfectly still, draped over her body, the white linen wrap over her body. The silence that eschewed after it. I follow Amber down the aisle, I hadn't spoke to any of these people in years. I had stayed secluded, in the middle of the country where no one found me.

But still, somehow they found their way to me. I sat down at a table, my blonde locks covering my face, hoping no one would see me. "Jezebelle." I hear a voice, and I lift my head slightly to see Willow standing there, a wreath of flowers in her hair. Demeter.

"What?" I ask a little harshly, not meaning to be.

"You basically ran away a few years ago. Where'd you go?" She asks, sitting down across from me. This is exactly what I was hoping to cover up, not have a table full of people surrounding me.

"Kansas." I reply.

"Kansas!" She practically shouts. "I'm jealous. You know how many different types of plants are there?"

I sigh and then laugh a little. "I didn't do much there. Lived by myself, stayed out of trouble. Topeka, I think it was."

"You have a daughter?" Willow asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Adopted." I reply. "Rosalie."

"Ah. What happened with her?" Willow asks, and I'm starting to get tired of these questions.

"Ran into a bit of trouble with the Olympian Council on her parentage. I wasn't told, so I got her anyways, they thought it was the best thing to do. She's only about half a year old." I tell her.

"Where is she now?" Willow asks skeptically.

"Oh, my mother is taking care of her. You know Hera." I smirk a little bit.

Willow smiles a little bit before I see Juliana and a guy on her arm. It interests me for a little bit, because I had never seen her be interested in one. "Hello. Who are you?" I ask, extending my hand towards him.

He smiles a brilliant smile. "Silas. Son of Persephone." That explains the smile at least.

Then I see someone I never expected to see. My heart stops for a moment and I see his sea green eyes peek out from behind someone's shoulder. I duck my head down, and Willow looks over at me with a sad smile on her face. "What happened to you two? When was the last time you talked?"

"The last time I was at camp." I reply softly.

"Really? That long ago?" She asks and when I nod she plows on. "Come on." She says.

"No! No! No!" I say when she gets up and starts dragging me up off of my seat.

Amber starts walking over and asks, "What are you doing?" To Willow skeptically, and is looking over the whole situation.

"She hasn't talked to Flin in years!" She says, exasperated. I give Amber a pleading look to let me go.

"Willow, that's enough." Amber says shortly and Willow detatches her hand, and Amber starts to pull me towards Flin.

"Not fair!" I shriek and Willow is laughing her head off. I even had my hope built up there.

I am brought up to him, and I see who he is talking to. Asher stands rigidly, his gray eyes smoked with anger. I can't let this happen again. "Flin?" I say.

"Jezebelle." He replies coldly, not looking at me.

"You know what? I'm done with this." I say, grabbing the nearest flowers from off the table.

"Jezebelle?" Flin says uncertainly, now looking at me. I start bashing him on the head with the roses, petals and leaves flying everywhere. He starts shouting for me to stop and Amber walks over to assess the situation.

"Talk nicely to each other, please," Is all Amber says before walking away again. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and listen." I say, shaking my finger and him. He starts to make a noise but I cut him off. "Everyone lost somebody in the war, and just because your sister died there too doesn't mean you lost more than others. Poor Amber lost her brother as well. Blake lost Janice. So either you can still mope and sit here looking wounded for years or you can get over it and get on with your life." I chastise him.

"You don't know what it's like." Flin snaps back.

"Really? You dare say that to me." I say, looking shocked.

"You never had siblings. You even weren't meant to be here," He snarls at me.

"Last time I knew, the Flin I knew wouldn't even think of insulting me. I guess that I've been wrong about you all this time." I say, walking away.

I guess that it wasn't ever meant to be, and as I am walking towards the door, I see Willow and Joey standing a little ways away, arms linked. I wave a little bit and push the door open. "Jezebelle!" I hear a shout and I hear the clip-clip-clip of Asher's crutches coming towards me.

"What?" I ask, looking behind me.

"What happened in there?" He asks, breathless from walking around so much.

"Flin insulted me. So it's time I go back to Kansas." I say. "It was nice to see you Asher." I give him a one armed hug, and he smiles at me.

"He insulted you?" He asks, his eyebrows raised like if I said so he'd go and hurt him for me.

"Yeah. It's alright," I wave it off. "Tell Amber goodbye for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure, Jezebelle. See you soon? Come visit once in a while, okay? Promise?" He asks me, his eyes pleading. I cave.

"Sure. I'll try to come sometime next year. Maybe sometime you can come down to Wichita?" I suggest.

"Sure. Bye Jezy," His gray eyes look at me for one more second before retreating into the church.

I blink away the tears in my eyes and walk towards where my car sits in the parking lot. I click the unlock button, and to my surprise it is already unlocked. I could've swore I locked it. I get into the driver's seat and turn the car on.

"Hello Jezebelle." I hear a soft voice and I look in the back seat.

"No. You're dead," I whisper in fear.

"Oh, but I'm not. How do you think Flin treated you that way, it just wasn't on his own. Boys always need support from their girls," She says back.

"You." I start to shake. The car doors lock and I quickly unlock them, and when it doesn't work I smash open a window.

"Asher!" I shriek, as Juliette launches herself at me.

A/N: That is the end. *sad silence* Thank you for the wonderful journey everyone, and if you haven't submitted to The Fallen Star yet, I suggest you do so, it is basically the epilogue story of Falling Stars. So Fezebelle didn't happen *sigh* it just wasn't meant to be I guess. Poor Jezebelle. I always make her get hurt in some way, don't I? I guess I should stop doing that. . .expect surprises for Fallen Stars!

Thanks to these people…

Fairy Lori for all of your WONDERFUL support that you gave me throughout the story, and I took everything you said and put it straight into my heart. Thanks for everything! You rock!

So Hard to Chose Usernames, you were basically the background writer in this. She helped me a lot with Amber and everything! You're awesome!

Sonofthetrigod, I loved everything you put out for reviews, thanks for all of the support, and sometimes criticism when the chapters weren't so good…

We're All Okay, for all of the criticism that you gave that helped me write the chapters (Now for some reason Weekdays is getting 5000 word chapters…wonder how that happened, huh?)

Wade98 for letting me kill Janice, which you probably didn't see coming and letting Janice actually have an okay relationship going into the end! *single tear*

Its been a fun road, and I hope to see you for The Fallen Star!


	32. New Ideas

Yes, it's me! I'm still alive! Probably some of you have been wondering about that…

Anyways, on the subject of this story, I have a few ideas. Since you all have been by far my most loyal readers (no joke), I had some ideas on PJO, this series and other stuff as well.

First idea/already story: The Crooked Crown (On FictionPress under my penname (same as this one) s/3278041/1/The-Crooked-Crown-SYOC): Cassandra, a tutor for the youngest prince of Cestain, Mikah is about to be pulled into a new life, dangerous and mysterious. Crown Prince Kai's parents are dying. Cestain has hid it for years, the life-ending illness having almost taken them multiple times. It seems they only have days left. Along with the end of their lifespan, another life seems to end with it.

The Kingdom of Eshia is connected between two regional powers, Cestain and Kasoris. Kasoris eyes the land with the eyes of a greedy child, while Cestain eyes it as a peaceful friend. With the end of King Kelvin and Queen Natalia's reign ends the treaty signed between Eshia and Cestain of mutual assistance in case of a Kasorian invasion.

Kasoris, it seems, is the only kingdom unaffected. To some, it may be true. But to high ranking Kasorian officials, it seems their deaths only await. Kasoris' main ally, Laeshi, a faraway kingdom refuses to help them in an attack on either Eshia or Cestain. But, the King of Kasoris has a secret. He intends to awake elemental magic, only in Kasoris, a chance for them to finally crush their longtime enemy, Cestain.

Second idea (PJO): A son of Aphrodite (yet to be named) leads a team of demi-gods to Great Britain to combat the newest threat of a rising Celtic camp.

Third idea (PJO): An embattled daughter of Ares leads a quest into the Underworld to investigate a new string of problems.

I'm open to your ideas and thoughts and I can't wait to hear from you! Please check out The Crooked Crown on FictionPress! You don't have to be a member to submit!

Thanks everyone! Updates on the new stories will be Wednesdays (for The Crooked Crown) and Sundays (for the new PJO story)


End file.
